Metamorphosis
by primaverala
Summary: NOUN (metamorphoses) "the process of transformation from an immature form to an adult form in two or more distinct stages." - Oxford Dictionaries. - Also posted on Ao3 under primaverala. Rating will go up as story progresses. Highest rating: M. TW; Cheating, A/B/O dynamics, Underage Slash.
1. 1 - sweet dream (citrus flavored)

Don't tell Kageyama, but Hinata thinks there is something beautiful about him.

Of course- not when he gets mad or is in his (always) irritable moods. Hinata finds himself cringing at the stormy and growling attitude Kageyama gets. It's gotten better though- when the king was dethroned and learned to work with the team, like Hinata did at the start of first year.

Kageyama may be his eternal rival- something Hinata doesn't want to end, but when he thinks of the quick improvement that has happened after the past few months, for the both of them, his day just, gets better.

Hinata's not dumb (he can imagine Tsukishima reacting to that statement right now), he knows of his reputation of being happy and bouncy, but sometimes the days have rain.

And for being such a stormy face, Kageyama does the complete opposite, and helps Hinata's rainy days become a bit clearer. (Hinata ponders this in math class, do two negatives make a positive? He guesses so, is this the real-life example he can use on his Algebra homework? Not really, unless he wants the teacher to question his insanity.)

He hopes Kageyama has lost the need for umbrellas too, with him by his side. He doesn't know what he would do if he didn't, cry? Or would that cause more rain with spiteful teardrops? Or would it matter?

He's sitting in the clubroom, "What's wrong shrimp? Thinking a bit too hard on your poetry assignment? Don't blow a brainfuse trying to count syllables now."

Hinata can hear a snicker from Yamaguchi. He had Poetry homework today? Oh. Hinata didn't know that. Really, he was trying to think of what the weather will be like. He hopes it won't rain. Then he can ask Kageyama to come to the park this weekend. If it's rainy outside, then Kageyama will think there's no use. How can you practice in a storm?

But if he convinces Kageyama to come, even under the guise of practicing receives... Hinata can feel his smile widen against the hand he's leaning on.

Oh right, he was doing his homework. Well, it's time for practice anyway!

….

He thinks the best part is Kageyama's movements. Not that it's how Kageyama looks. (he was researching online, and that apparently is lust.) at least, Hinata doesn't think so, but, even if it was only that, Hinata can't say Kageyama looks bad. It's been worse ever since he realized it, but Kageyama, just, looks so natural when he was in the zone. He kept having to remind himself to actually run up and spike the balls Kageyama sets. To stop noticing the muscles that tense and spring into action as Kageyama jumps. The sure and strong arc of his arms as he prepares a perfect toss for Hinata himself.

He imagines Kageyama's upset face, a memento of the days where they didn't get along too well, 'The Beginning', and while he doesn't worry about fighting with Kageyama- that's not the point- but he imagines Kageyama's face, frustrated and disappointed, and he's running to jump,

And he flies again.

He's glad these feelings don't get in the way of the thing that gave him the feelings in the first place- Volleyball.

Because if so, Hinata wouldn't know what to do.

He's in the locker room after practicing receiving and serving. Fun. Tanaka's yelling about, something. He stares at his chewed fingernails, and clenches his fist. In anger, or only to feel? He stares at the palm of his hand, red from hitting the ball so hard, and he admires the pale crescents imprinted in.

Outside of the commotion (Nishinoya is declaring something about Kiyoko-san again, he notices) Hinata can feel eyes. He turns, and wished he didn't.

Kageyama is staring at him, Hinata can feel him glance at his hand, then back to him.

'I must look like an idiot right now..' Hinata sullenly remarks, avoiding Kageyama's gaze before quickly pulling his shirt on.

Well, if he did, Kageyama must not have enough steam to comment on it. ('Wow, tired from an easy practice like this, Yama-yama?' A side of him snickers, the other side is in complete mortification at the attack he'd been given if he said that aloud.) Hinata doesn't really feel like talking, the silence feels like a thick blanket, and he's ready to sleep forever.

It's kinda hard to breathe, too, he thinks, but that's to be expected when your best friend is Kageyama. For becoming nicer over the past few months, he still has a glare that can frighten a few.

They get outside and Hinata rushes, looking over his shoulder, "_I'm going to get my bike I'll catch up later, seeyabye-" _

Kageyama's still waiting when he comes back- in his Karasuno Team jacket, he looks quite stoic, almost like a delinquent that Tanaka would be proud of. Or challenge to fight. Who knows these days.

Hinata can feel his throat close up. If he wasn't 16 years old and in perfect health, he'd wonder if he was going into cardiac arrest. Is this the 'butterflies in the stomach' feeling that they talked about on WikiHow? Hinata hates it. Hinata wants to annihilate the butterflies in his stomach. It's like the high of a Volleyball win with a large dose of anxiety. Hinata feels his knees shake. A really large dose.

Kageyama seems to be blind, though, because (Luckily, Hinata notes) he's absolutely clueless to the inner turmoil Hinata is bathing in!

He wants to feel offended at Kageyama's cluelessness, but he can feel offended later after getting rejected.. Hinata straightens up. "Hey, Bakayama!" Kageyama rolled his eyes, "Huh? Hurry up. It's getting dark. We're not going to get back before the street lights turn on." Hinata started to walk ahead, his bike by his side. "Yeah. Do you wanna, ya know," Kageyama did not know, "Practice with me.." This wasn't part of the plan! "Or something, this weekend?"

Kageyama shrugged. "Yeah. I'll ask my parents." They continued to walk in silence. But Hinata only had one thing on his mind.

'Ask his parents? That's what he normally says. He doesn't even know this is supposed to be a date. Or is that good…?' Hinata bemoaned his cowardly existence.

Kageyama may not know that it's a date, but Hinata very well does. And he has no idea how to make it perfect.

He knows he can't make it perfect, but it has to be good. If he shows up to practice with a volleyball after waking up 10 minutes before then it'd be the exact. Same. Thing. They do, every single Saturday, every week, forever.

Hinata likes practicing with Kageyama. After all, if he didn't, then he wouldn't like Kageyama in the first place (Not to state the obvious, but it's kinda the main facet of Kageyama's personality, Volleyball.) But can one blame him for wanting to mix it up?

Everytime they change something on the court it always, if they put enough effort in, turns out good. Why wouldn't this?

Hinata rolls over and almost falls off his bed, smothered in pillows. If only real life was as simple as Volleyball.

He closes his eyes and opens them to light glaring through the windows. Is it morning? His mouth feels like sandpaper. God, his back hurts. When did he get onto the floor? Oh. He must of rolled off. Is he 15 or did he accidentally sleep for 80 years? He doesn't feel like he slept for that long.

He looks at the clock, rubbing the gunk and sleep from his eyes. Didn't he fall asleep at 3 or 4 A.M-ish? And it's now 8 AM. Huh.

Didn't he say he was going to meet Kageyama at 8 AM? Didn't he only get 4 hours of sleep?

He almost implants into the bed just at the thought. It's like every other Saturday. But worse.

He scraggles through his morning routine, ignoring the notifications on his phone, knowing it's probably Kageyama. Or not. Maybe he forgot too.

It's better to run to the park instead of thinking of Kageyama forgetting. Kageyama usually doesn't forget, right?

Hinata mulls over Kageyama's memory span before finally coming to a stop. It's a beautiful summer day, if not a bit too hot, and he finds Kageyama at their usual spot, right under a shady spot below the cherry blossom trees.

They were beautiful to practice under in April, but the petals only lasted for a while before wilting away in the wind.

He sees Kageyama glaring at him and he rushes to meet him under the tree. Is it hard to find his voice? "Hey." He can feel himself stuttering and wants to smack himself. '_Cut it out!'_ "Sorry I'm late! Alarm.. Not.. Working." He can feel the nervous chuckle he lets out in his chest. He avoids Kageyama's gaze, how do you apologize for your personality?

Well, Hinata reckons he could apologize for his stupid crush. But that'd mean confessing. And that's dumb.

'_Very, very dumb' _

Kageyama is surprisingly not mad. Or not in a yelling mood today. Maybe Kageyama accidently stuck his face in that glaring position? Maybe the old wife tales about keeping your face in a silly position _is _true after all. Hinata should go home and apologize to his parents for not believing them.

Kageyama turns away, "Whatever. I have the volleyball. I knew you'd forget to bring one."

So he isn't in a terrible mood today. "Nuh-uh! I did bring one!" Hinata scrambles, clutching at the opening of his bag before showcasing his volleyball, he waves it above his head, probably eye-level to Kageyama's face. "There it is!"

Kageyama turns back to Hinata, doing a facial expression that's probably similar to rolling your eyes. "Good job, then. You usually forget, though. Put it back, we don't have all day."

If Hinata was a worse friend (who's a bit less tongue-tied- was that praise he just heard?), he would mention to Kageyama how their only plans every weekend is to play Volleyball, and how Kageyama's only friend is (basically) Hinata, but he just drops the ball in the grass instead.

It's a nice day. And Hinata hits a majority of his receives ("18 out of 30?.. That's.. Uh.. 30 or uh 45? Percent?" Hinata struggles through the arithmetic while Kageyama looks on, confused, "Kageyama!" Hinata waves his arms around, celebrating in his improvement, "That's more than half! 35%!" Kageyama furrows his eyebrows, struggling through the math, before nodding seriously. "Yeah. Good job dumbass.")

Somewhere Tsukishima gets a major headache and a feeling of confoundedness. He doesn't know why.

They're done practicing at their usual time, when the sun moves in the sky and makes the shadow under the tree useless. Hinata rubs his face with his shirt. Is he usual so tired? Maybe it's the lack of sleep or the June heat. He looks around for his water-bottle, before feeling his suspicions come into light.

'_I really forgot my water bottle? Of all days? Of course..' _Hinata groans at his stupidity once and for all.

"Hey, Kageyama. Can I borrow a drink?" Hinata notices Kageyama's confused gaze, "Of your water-bottle." He gestures at the water in Kageyama's hand. He notices the perspiration dripping down the bottle. He almost salivates at the thought of the cold drink. Kageyama looks away in thought, the gears in his clinky brain working overtime, before smirking. "What do I get for it?"

'_Really? How stingy can this guy be?' _"Uhh.." What would he even want? "I'll buy you meat buns from Ukai's store." Kageyama looks even more cocky now. Ugh. "For a week?"

Hinata from the future is begging him not to. He's not made out of money, after all. "Yeah. Sure."

He can see the success evident in Kageyama's gaze, the sharp gleam you might be able to catch in the right lighting. "Deal."

Hinata is 105% that _that_ was the best water he's ever tasted. Sure, in prospect, when he's comfortable, he can recognize that the water was kinda stale and not even cold, but right now, right now? That was the best water. From the holy mountains. Straight from the Alp-Alpaca? Alpha- Alph_something_ Mountains themselves.

Kageyama's pulled it back from him, jerking Hinata from his grasp on the holy water bottle. "You nearly downed the entire thing. Don't be so greedy." "Hey! You're going to be getting meat buns, from _yours truly, _and that's your worry? Me drinking too much water?"

"Whatever. I don't have much to do today. Do you want to keep practicing, or do you want to go home or something?"

Hinata looks at Kageyama's avoidant gaze. He wants to smirk, but he's not an asshole like Kageyama, so.

"Sounds good. Let's go!"

By the time they're done practicing it's time for dinner, and Hinata is pretty sure he's starving. How long have they been here? He checks his phone. It's 5 pm now, so.. 8? 9? Hours? Time goes by fast when you have so much to improve, Hinata guesses. His aching muscles protests otherwise. This is the longest practice he's had on a weekend by far.

Hinata turns back to look at Kageyama, who is now sitting in the grass. He must be exhausted too. Hinata feels his stomach grumble. He hears children's voices, and turns to see- A vendor! He squints, trying to read out the words. Is that ice cream? Score!

"Kageyama!" Kageyama looks up from apparently inspecting the grass. "I want to buy ice cream! Come on!" Kageyama gets up, grabbing his ball to pack up his stuff. "Sounds good. Do you even have money?"

Hinata pauses at that. Does he? He honestly doesn't know, but his grumbling stomach is hoping so. "I hope so! Let's see how much it costs first!"

He's grabbing Kageyama's wrist and dragging him to the (rather short) line, and he ignores Kageyama's protests. Or the strange looks from mothers with their babies. He's assuming Kageyama gets that alot, what, with the whole face-stuck-in-glare thing he got going on.

Hinata checks the prices. 250¥ for an icecream cone? I mean, he should of guessed it. Does he even have that much? He scuffles around in his bag before pulling out a rumpled 100¥ note. He feels himself deflate, at the same time his stomach grumbles a defeated sigh. '_Nice going, Hinata…'_

He looks at Kageyama, still looking at the menu pasted on the window, before pulling out a wallet from his bag- ('_What a good idea! I should do that! I mean, my aunt had given me a wallet for my birthday.. But I never used it.'_) and he pulls out 200¥ before looking, really, too frustrated at two innocent pieces of paper. They never deserved that look of unconcentrated hatred, really.

Hinata must be having a good day or something, because he gets a light-bulb moment when it all clicks together. "Hey, Kageyama! Do you want to split an icecream cone with me?"

Kageyama looks at the 100¥ note Hinata is waving around in his hand, back to his (disappointedly) lack of money, and to the front of the line, where a girl is happily getting an ice cream cone. "Thank you!" They can hear from their position in line. It's so close, yet so far.

"Fine. What flavor?" Hinata looks up, surprised. He actually accepted? And Hinata gets to choose the flavor? Well he's not letting this moment go to waste. "Uhh. Orange!" Kageyama grimaces, before shrugging. "Sure."

Hinata can't help but smile. That was a good answer if Hinata ever seen one from Kageyama. They finally get to the front of the line, an old-man with smile lines, and give the man their money, Kageyama getting a 50¥ banknote back. They get the ice cream cone with a single scoop, and-

How do they eat this? Hinata can imagine Tsukishima snickering at them in his annoying way right now. Okay. _Of course, _Hinata knows how to eat an ice cream cone, and he's pretty sure Kageyama knows how to too. But it's also likely that Kageyama hasn't experienced any joy in life, only subsisting through the nutritious diet of meal planned tilapia and the high of winning matches. But knowing how to eat ice cream is kinda natural. Like breathing, and walking, and in Kageyama's case, setting.

Hinata ignores Kageyama's stare and the fact that Kageyama's holding it, and takes a lick up the base. Kageyama stumbles at this though, and Hinata prepares to try and catch the ice cream. His slightly ripped 100¥ bill is _not_ going to waste, mind you.

"It tastes good! Come on, try it Kageyama." Kageyama turns away, "This side is my side and the other's is yours, okay? I don't want to get your," Kageyama pauses, "germs or something."

Hinata scoffs. "What germs! I'll have you know I haven't got sick at all this year!" Hinata freezes at Kageyama's arched eyebrow, "No! Look! It's _not_ like I'm wanting to get your gross Baka-yama germs in me, but I'm just saying! I'm not the one that's gross!"

There's silence, before Kageyama takes a bite on his side of the cone. He looks slyly at Hinata, a Bakayama-style smile lingering on the edges of his lips, "I don't know. I might get germs that'll make me a short, obnoxious, spiker."

Hinata takes a huge bite from the top, almost eating the scoop in one bite. "Hey!" He shouts through a mouth of ice cream. Kageyama protests, in a jumbled mix of "_That's disgusting!" _and "_You didn't even pay for all of that, dumbass!" _

Hinata smiles through the brain freeze either way. That's the karma he gets, but there's no other retaliation from Kageyama except for his verbal remarks.

That's the best gift Hinata could probably get. Best sign? Better than the sweet orange-y treat.

By the time they're done bickering, it's getting dark, and all the lamp posts lights are turned on.

They're walking down their usual path and get to the usual point where they'd go their separate ways, when Hinata turns and notices that Kageyama keeps walking with him. "Kageyama? You know you missed your stop, right? Or are you getting blind in your old age or something?"

Kageyama bristled at that, before shrugging. "I'm not that blind, dumbass. I heard on the news that this path is getting dangerous, since there isn't any lightposts or police that pass through here."

Hinata smiles. "Aw, you going to protect me from the big-bad kidnappers, Kageyama?" Kageyama shoved him. "Well, I hope you get kidnapped! Do you even have a light or something on your phone?" Hinata paused, and Kageyama took that as a no. Not that he was technically wrong, since Hinata's phone died hours ago. Kageyama pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight, holding it out to light their path.

When they finally get to Hinata's house, in a silence that's not exactly comfortable but also not uncomfortable, Hinata doesn't know what to say. Thank you? Goodbye? Why have you started to care _now_?

"Are you getting a ride? If what you said is true," Kageyama glares at him for that, "Then it's going to be dangerous for you to go home." Kageyama shrugs at that. "I think my mom will give me a ride. She usually gets home at this time, and she comes through this route."

Hinata doesn't feel exactly secure at that, but he nods. "Text me when you get home, or something? Thanks, Kageyama!"

He enters his house, and when he turns back to close the door, he notices how Kageyama was waiting there, for him to entire his house safe and sound.

He smiles as he closes the door, and turns to see his little sister Natsu, who apparently must of also saw Kageyama, by the look on her face.

"Is that Kageyama? The one you talk about that's like," She does the impression Hinata normally does when complaining about him, and Hinata can't help but agree, that's a pretty spot-on persona of him. "Why did he come to our house! Why didn't he come in! Is he bad or something! Is he not legally allowed to come in or-"

Hinata covers her mouth with his hand. He loves his little sister, but he wonders if his imagination was, as, _vibrant_ (to put it nicely) as hers when he was younger.

Probably.

"No! He's just a friend. He walked me home. He's not a murderer, even if that's how I make him seem like."

Natsu is silently, before looking confused. Oh boy. "He walked you home? That reminds me of a story my friend Hiroko wrote today! It was a love story, and the guy walked her home, I want you to read it too, Shou-nee!"

Hinata paled. Or turned 20 shades redder. Maybe both? '_Does she even hear the words that come out of her mouth?...'_

Well. Maybe Hinata is just like that too.

Hinata tries to brush it off. "Whatever. Is mom home? Do you know what's for dinner?" Natsu was still rambling on something the love interest did, but shrugged. "Yeah. It's chicken and rice, like usual. Anyway, you should really read it, the best part was when they confessed their love in the rain-"

'_Are eight year olds even allowed to read love stories?'_ Hinata bemoans his luck, once again.

That night, after Natsu settles down and his mother, surprisingly, didn't notice a thing from Natsu's rambling of love stories and "Kage-chan", Hinata wonders if life can be as easy as volleyball.

And how he drank from Kageyama's water bottle after he did.

After some late night researching, Hinata covers his mouth to hide his (intake of breath, _not_ squeal) gasp of shock.

"_I-Indirect Kiss!"_

He also remembers how they split the ice cream cone. And Kageyama's lips-

After hours of researching, Hinata feels his soul leave his body permanently.

"_An indirect- FRENCH KISS?!"_

Hinata Shouyou already knows he ain't getting any sleep tonight.


	2. 2 - eye of the storm (yes, you are)

Hinata just hasn't been able to sleep recently.

Like. At all. Someone help him, because he can't even bother to remember the last time he got a night of sleep that didn't feel like a short catnap.

The internet must have the answer. The cure, right? Well, when he types in (with shaky fingers induced by insomnia) his symptoms into WebMD, all he gets is that he's dying.

Hinata feels like he's dying, but he doesn't think that's it. Maybe.

When he researched further, making sure to put in other symptoms (blushing face, the ability to fantasize about a certain teammate's fingers for legit hours, nervousness, you know, normal things) he gets one sickness only:

Lovesickness. How cliche, he can feel someone annoyingly 'tch' in his head. Ew. He doesn't want to think of Tsukishima in a time like this.

But still. He may stay up all night thinking of Kageyama (He pauses at that thought. 'Not like that!') but it's not helpful when Kageyama is still as clueless as he was before that practice/date fiasco. Still as cluelessly hot. And that's not useful to Hinata's sanity, now is it?

Actually, it's just making him worse. In all aspects. Sure, he always dazed off in school, it isn't really useful for him, after all. What use is there to learn the circumference of a sphere? Unless it's volleyball related ('Can you even use geometry for volleyball? I bet the Grand King does, somehow') then Hinata doesn't really see the point.

Just like how Hinata doesn't see the point, he doesn't get the points either, as one can see when looking at his math grade. ("45! That's my best test grade yet, Sugawara!" Hinata smiles, waving his test while pointing excitedly, he can hear Tsukishima (and Yamaguchi) laughing at him. "Out of 100, Hinata?.." "Yeah! Why do you ask?" There's a strange pause, and a look on Suga-san's face, like he's constipated? Hinata guesses. "...Oh Hinata.")

But now? You may ask, probably in the hope that Hinata's gotten better. He hasn't, and you may wonder if he should do something about it. Like study. Well, that's the thing though.

Hinata has literally no idea how his sister Natsu got into liking the romance genre so quickly (and why she keeps recommending stories for him to read, too!) but after watching the hundredth (maybe it just felt like the hundredth, but still) kdrama (..is that what it's called? All Hinata knows is that they had to put subtitles on and that sucked. He stopped trying to read 20 minutes into it.) There was a scene were the love interests got together to study for a test, then they confessed.

You'd think he'd do that with Kageyama. But Hinata isn't a dummy. If he's going to fail, he doesn't want to get an even lower grade by studying with Kageyama. They may both be equally stupid, but two negatives don't make a positive in this situation (He can feel his Chemistry and Math teacher smile at him- he does try sometimes), actually they make two negatives that are even in worse situations. Like you accidentally forgot to make the two subtraction signs into a positive and you just subtracted them. Yeah, it's that bad whenever they get together to study.

But, looking at his last math test (He remembers while taking it wondering if he tried to confess in the middle of a match if Kageyama would be flustered, and therefore be more willing to accept, or if he would smack Hinata in the face with the ball instead of setting it to him. Either way, it'd probably cause Karasuno to lose a point they could of had) there is literally no way for Hinata to get any worse.

Seriously. His teacher gave him his test and told him to give it to his parents, kinda bad. So bad, she's probably gonna call them anyway, kinda bad. So bad, everytime Hinata comes home he's wondering if his mom will be waiting for him, hands-on-her-hips-disappointed-glare-ready, kinda bad.

So Hinata might as well take the risks and hope that this whole studying business with Kageyama goes well. He'd already tried kissing up to Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi, and all it got him and Kageyama was a sense of lost pride and being even more confused ("So the solar system.. The sun is a star?" "Yes, Hinata." The loss of Tsukishima's losely composed sanity could be palpably heard. "But, why? I'm pretty sure it's an asteroid. Cause, it moves around the earth or something. Like an asteroid does!" Hinata was backed up by Kageyama nodding his head in agreement.)

They were told to never come back to Class 1-4 again. Or else.

So maybe Hinata should do it, study with Kageyama.

But studying will be of no use if he can't go to sleep before 4 AM in the first place. Because currently, everything he does sucks.

Yes- Volleyball too. At first, his performance wasn't impacted that bad, just a slightly slower reaction time, but as the sleepless nights kept piling on, Hinata just got, to be blunt, terrible.

Luckily, there isn't any matches coming up yet, but there is Shinzen Training Camp coming up in a few weeks, and Hinata can't be a burden on his team by dragging them down.

He's so tired during practice, he (luckily?) can't be bothered to fantasize about Kageyama, too busy trying to catch a few milliseconds of microsleep while standing up. Usually Kageyama or someone else like Tsukishima will hit him in the face with a ball before he gets to sleep for too long.

So he's obviously tired. But by the time he gets into bed, you ask? None. No sleepiness is found. Not a trace. Just him, his sudden found nerves, and the thoughts that keep cycling in his head on repeat.

And that's the most obnoxious part. If Hinata could somehow kick his own ass while also not causing damage to his own person, he'd do so in a heartbeat. Because the games his body is playing with him is not funny. At all.

So what does he do? Don't ask Hinata that question. Do you think he knows? No. Of course not.

Hinata calls the smartest person he does know though, and that happens to be Kenma. At midnight. But Hinata isn't checking the time when he calls. Cause that'd be silly.

Kenma doesn't find it silly, Hinata thinks. He can hear shuffling and a dull intake of breath. Then a bunch of grumbling. It's so silent for a moment that Hinata thinks Kenma must of hung up on him. "Kozume?.." Hinata tests into the supposedly silent call.

More shuffling. "No, no, I'm here." A yawn is heard from Kenma, probably muffled by his hand. "Whadd'ya want, Shoyou?"

Hinata brightens at that. Kenma is such a good friend! He's willing to help him, even at. Hinata checks the time on his phone, deflating at the numbers staring back. 0:04.

'Sorry, Kozume…' Hinata apologizes internally, before pushing onwards. If he woke him up, he might as well make it worth while. "So.." He paused, how could he explain his feelings about Kageyama? 'I guess I can just leave him anonymous or something..'

Kenma was still waiting on the line patiently, Hianta felt his heart warm at the silent patience his friend has when he's a mess. "What do you do if you like someone, and you don't know how to.. Bah, show it?"

Hinata paced, apprehension growing as the silence grew on the other line. After a moment, Kenma quietly spoke. "I don't know. Do you like," he could hear shuffling, "them a lot, Hinata?"

Of course. Hinata wants to say. Of course he likes Kageyama Tobio, his partner who's grumpy but also the.. Best person he's ever met. "Yeah. They're alright. I just don't know what to do! How do I.." Hinata's 98% sure that his mind just exploded from confusion, "Uhhhhh. Get it off my chest? I've tried everything!"

Hinata could feel Kenma's shrug from hundreds of kilometers away, "I don't know, Hinata. Have you asked them out yet? That's usually something important you forget."

"I mean, I tried. But all they thought it was, mmmmh practice or whatever! But it's okay. Kinda."

"I mean.. If that didn't work, why not confess to them in a letter or something?"

Hinata rolled over, "Blahhhh! That's so cliche! And trust me- I know cliche, do you know how many romance stories I've watched in-"

His complaining was interrupted by a soft yawn on the other end. Hinata remembered that it was getting late for the both of them. How could he have kept them up this late?

"Sorry, Kozume. I know it's getting late. I'll text you later, yeah?"

"Alright, Shouyou. G'night."

"...Hey Kozume?"

It was silent, and Hinata was sure Kenma finally hung up and went to bed. "Mmm. Yeah?"

"You know I'd do this for you, too, right?"

Hinata's sure he could feel Kenma's smile through the telephone. "Yeah. I know. Good night, Shouyou."

"Good night, Kozume." Hinata wonders if Kenma could feel Hinata's smile through the telephone too, before he hung up.

Hinata sighed into the emptiness of his bedroom. Kenma may of gone to bed, but his night is just beginning, he supposes. Dragging himself out of bed, he gets a stack of paper and a pencil.

…..

Sure, he may of woke up laying on a stack of papers, and sure, he may of had to try and get pencil lead off his face in the morning, but Hinata guesses the attempt was a good one.

He kinda wishes he could re-do the letter again, scrutinizing the slightly sloppy writing (that just got worse as he was writing) But if he needs to leave in negative 2 minutes to not be late, so he's jamming the paper (as nicely as one could do while panicked) into an envelope, and he's booking it down the mountain to Karasuno High.

He runs into Kageyama. Less run-into though and more like meet the person that waits for him everyday, but he almost does literally run into him as he's barreling down the hill on his bike. He luckily brakes into a stop and just barely doesn't crash into him.

He's more grumpy looking, as expected, since Hinata is 5 minutes late. Hinata almost wants to ask him why he didn't just start walking, but he also likes the fact that Kageyama waited for him. He doesn't really want Kageyama to stop waiting and to leave him alone.

So he doesn't say anything, really. Jumps of his bike, and, ignoring the scalding hot letter that seems to burn a hole in his backpack, "Race you to the front gates!"

It's another win for Hinata. "Hah! I'm 2 in the lead!" Kageyama tries to give him a noogie, but with his two (2) extra hours of sleep (from his usual two- four hours, wow!) he's able to dodge just in time.

They're walking to class- Kageyama in class 3 and Hinata in class 1- when Hinata stops Kageyama by the sleeve before the split ways. "Hey Kageyama.. Take this!" He shoves the letter in his hand before walking (not running) into his class. He can feel Kageyama's gaze burning into his back, but he leaves before he can feel it for too long.

The rest of the day is basically useless. Hinata praises whatever god there is for letting him stay in the back for math class, where he gets to sleep for a little bit until the teacher smacks the ruler on his desk to wake him up. He scribbles down half the notes and it's time for physics. Then English- and it's lunch!

And he gave Kageyama the letter. Has he even read it yet?

Hinata sure hopes not. But also does. He knows he's vibrating, but he can't help but be nervous. What will Kageyama say? Will he call him gross? Not even understand it like he does for most of Hinata's attempts? Try to get Hinata to quit Volleyball because of how weirded out he is? Quit Volleyball himself?

All of these seem like a nightmare from hell's depths itself, but Hinata's feet are moving on their own accord, and before he's ready he's at Kageyama and his usual lunch spot.

Kageyama looks how he normally does, black pants and white polo- the same uniform that Hinata and every other boy wears at Karasuno High. Hinata's heartbeat is pounding- loud like a bass drum- in his ears.

Kageyama is looking at him weird so he decides to sit down instead. They're in the usual place, on the ground outside the gym, and luckily the ground isn't wet, because they have to find a new place when it is.

Everything seems normal, just like usual, and Hinata feels his guard slowly must be a good sign if Kageyama's acting so quiet. Just like normal lunches with him.

Hinata can't help but ask. Even if it ruins everything.

"...Hey." Kageyama's gaze on him feels heavier than normal, but that may just be his nerves. He looks down to his meal. Bean sprout salad never looked so unappealing. "Have you read the letter yet?"

He fears the worst. But all he gets is silence. Is that worse? Hinata slightly turns his head, peeking to see Kageyama's gaze. He's looking ahead, but he turns to look at Hinata. He feels like a child caught in the wrong, but this feels a bit more flammable. All he did was make eye contact with his best friend. Why does it feel so weird?

Hinata turns away quickly. Yeah. Bean sprout salad is delicious. Appetizing, even. Probably the best sight to stare at in the world. Kageyama's gaze feels 100x heavier. Hinata regrets everything.

"Uhh. No. Should I, though?"

"No! No! It's okay.." Hinata can feel his fingers shaking. Can Kageyama see it too? He wonders if Kageyama sees things in detail and scrutinizes them, like he does on the court. He's hoping not but he plays it safe, putting his hands in his sleeves. Maybe mom buying him a size too big school uniform was good ("So you can grow into it!" She smiles. Hinata didn't feel so hopeful about that, in an uniform too big and too long, but at least his mom's hopeful)

Kageyama shrugs, as if accepting this is just his daily life now, before going back to eating.

Hinata doesn't know if he should exhale or not now. The storm he worried about seems to be gone, but for all he knows he could be in the eye of the storm, unaware of disaster waiting to strike.

Hinata already knows he probably failed his English exam. He looks out the window in the second part of class, and sees the rain coming down.

The sky is dark and looks like a storm is coming, dark clouds filling the sky.

Hinata doesn't know if he should feel scared or not.


	3. 3 - gunpowder (on your fingertips?)

Hinata finds it easy to forget, until after practice that day.

It's normal. This time it's Tanaka declaring his love for someone instead of Nishinoya- surprisingly not Kiyoko, now it's some Year 2 girl that looked at him for five seconds. It's easy to laugh along with them, but once he gets his bike and meets Kageyama, standing under the lamp-post like usual, stoic in the harsh lighting, he remembers.

The letter. It's so easy to forget about something scary, for your mind to give you a break.

Kageyama looks like normal. Hinata wonders if he should be happy, that he hasn't read it. He doesn't know if he should be sad instead, as he doesn't know if Kageyama will ever care enough to read it.

They walk- in silence, once more. They pass Ukai's store, closed for today. Hinata shrugs, "Sorry Kageyama. I'll buy you those meat buns when it's open again, yeah?"

Kageyama turns to him, a harsh crease in the middle of his eyebrow. "Why?"

Hinata can't help but blink. "For when you let me drink from your water bottle?"

"Oh, yeah." Kageyama turns away from him, and Hinata wonders what he's looking at, "It's fine."

Hinata still feels guilt for some reason. Like Kageyama's letting him get away with something. It weighs heavy in his stomach, and he knows he's feeling guilty.

Kageyama doesn't even know how much.. Pleasure? Happiness? Complete, unadulterated, joy? That Hinata took from that one interaction. And he's going to brush it off, as if Hinata was just asking for something normal friends ask for.

Hinata feels disgusting. Even if his intentions were normal, he's not sure if they were anymore.

They're turning to go their separate ways, and Hinata's heart is resting at his feet. He's about to let out a weak "goodbye," before walking away, but Kageyama's looking at him in that socially awkward way, as if he doesn't know what to say.

Hinata turns to face him. Does he feel rain or is he just imagining? He can imagine the clouds opening up to torrential downpour. This is it.

His face is angry, but that's to be expected. Hinata looks deeper though, and finds no anger, only confusion (that's to be assumed that Hinata classified Kageyama's faces right, but he's pretty sure he's an expert at it).

"Yeah?" Kageyama slings his bag forward, riffling through it to find something, and he pulls out a piece of paper, in surprisingly pristine condition. Hinata probably shouldn't be surprised, though. He's seen Kageyama's room- for seeming very unorganized, he's quite a clean freak.

Kageyama hands it to him- Hinata inspects it closer. It's been folded in half, taped together like an impromptu envelope. His fingers are itching to open it and read it now.

"Don't read it now." Hinata looks up to him, and even in the dark of the setting sun Kageyama's face looks flushed. "I read the letter you gave to me, and it was," Kageyama paused, and Hinata could hear the sharp intake of his own breath in his ears. "Nice." Hinata didn't know if his heart stopped or sped up. He's too young to die of cardiac arrest! "Like, we're not too good at that writing stuff,"

Hinata couldn't help it, "Not good!?" Kageyama weakly swatted at him, "Shut up. I got a better grade than you in Writing class, anyway." "2 more points!" "Whatever. Let me finish, we're not good at writing. But I know how you feel. I do wanna be with you, at the top of the world and all, in Volleyball and everything.." Kageyama looked down, "Everything else." He repeated.

Hinata didn't know what to say to that. "Yeah, me too.." He could barely hear himself, his own words hush in the dull sound of the night. He could hear crickets chirping, somewhere.

"Kageyama.." Kageyama looked down at him. "Forever?" Kageyama stepped back, "Huh?" "Like.. Forever. The top of the world, yeah?"

Kageyama stepped forwards, Hinata wonders if he leans forward if he could smell what Kageyama's clothes smell like. He wonders if he can get away with trying. If it'd be weird or.. Nice. "Yeah," Kageyama's voice sounds muffled, Hinata getting a good view of Kageyama's jacket, his arms are so close, they could hug and it'd be nice. "Forever."

Hinata looks down. He doesn't know if he can meet Kageyama's eyes at a time like this. He supposes the 'Forever' is better than any hug he could of gotten. He decides to look up anyway, and Kageyama's eyes are bright in the harsh lamplight.

His face is so close, if he leans up on his tippy toes, he could..

Hinata's face hurts from smiling too much. He looks away, Kageyama seems to snap out of it too. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Hinata can hear how unshaky his voice is, but he doesn't think Kageyama minds.

"Yeah." Kageyama turns to walk away, but when he's starting to get out of view, he hears a voice. "Hey, Hinata." Hinata turns, "Yeah?"

"Be safe, yeah?"

Hinata stills, but smiles. "You too, Kageyama!" Kageyama, turns to look back at him, surprised, before turning around.

Hinata can feel the smile on his face widen. He looks up. The sun had already disappeared- and the only light in the sky to guide him home was the stars themselves.

The letter in Hinata's hand seemed to shine as bright as the stars themselves. But maybe Hinata is a bit bias. Or silly.

Hinata looks into the glare of his phone screen. He still can't believe the events that happened yesterday. Today was rather normal- and Hinata's thankful. He's processing what Kageyama said-

Confession? Was that really a confession?

At least that's what Kenma said when he asked him (luckily for both of them, not at midnight this time)

Hinata would say yes for any other situation, but for his..? He looks away, from his phone, his messenger for Kageyama pulled up. The phone feels heavy in his hand.

He wants to go on a date with Kageyama.

I mean, he's already tried before (look above for the failed plan A, B, and C) but now?

Maybe Kageyama would take it more seriously. Or he'd call it stupid.

Hinata finds that he's closing his eyes for the majority of the time when typing;

You: hey! you up? :D  
**sent 20:14  
Kage-Chan: Yeah, what is it?  
**sent 20:15  
You: wanna go somewhere ths weekjd? ?  
**sent 20:18  
Kage-Chan: Like where  
**sent 20:19  
You: idk think there's fireworks on satrday  
**sent 20:23  
Kage-Chan: I'll ask my mom tomorrow.  
**sent 20:24

Hinata's walking with Kageyama the next morning when Kageyama confirms it ("The Date" in italics, bolded, and underlined)

"Yeah, my mom said I can go." Hinata looks away, smiling. It's hot, and summer break should be coming up soon (never soon enough).

"Hey Kageyama?" Hinata hears a grunt from Kageyama. That's the green light to go. They step into the crosswalk. "Is this a date?"

He can feel Kageyama's shock. He looks at him- he's completely stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk. Hinata pulls him to the side, mentally apologizing for any bystanders they got in the way of.

"A date?" Kageyama asks, after a moment.

Hinata feels his hopes deflate. He should of known.. But if he's going to burn in Hell with his best-friend leaving him, he must go out with even the Devil himself impressed. "Yeah!" Thinking of being brave and actually being brave is two, very different things. "It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to!" He backtracks, "But I just didn't know what to call it," Kageyama's face still hasn't cleared up from complete confusion, "You know how we hang out everyday?" "Mhm." "Well… I kinda just wanted to hang out with you, not out on the court and all, y'know?"

That seems to get Kageyama back to normal. "Tch. So close to preliminaries. What are you trying to do, slack off?"

Hinata lets Kageyama ruffle his hair. It feels kinda nice. ('Don't let Kageyama know' Hinata remarks, 'He might actually stop doing it then')

"Yeah." Kageyama states, as if he was confirming what his favorite color was, not accepting a date from his rival. "I wanna go to the fireworks," He lets his hand off of Hinata's head, where it laid threaded in his hair. Hinata wishes Kageyama didn't. "With you." It's awkward and clamoring, but, "Dumbass."

Hinata smiles. That's the Kageyama he knows. He's pulling Kageyama on the wrist with one sure declaration- the one he says everyday- "I'll race you to the gate!"

Hinata may not know math. But he's absolutely (all probabilities lead to 100%,) sure it can't get better than this.

Kageyama shows up at Hinata's house Saturday night. It's getting dark, perfect time to start walking down to the park. Hinata gets the blankets from the closet, waving goodbye before going, but his mom stops him.

"Shouyou," Hinata turned, nervous. Did he forget to do something again? The dishes? Cleaning his room? Did his mom finally see his failing grades? Oh god, she looked really disappointed this time. "Can you can bring your sister? She really wants to go."

Natsu came bolting into the living room. "Yeah! I wanna go, Shou-nee! I wanna go!" Hinata wanted to complain, but it's no use. Might as well, but he swears he can see a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Okay. Just don't run off, alright?" "Be safe, be back before 10, alright?" He nodded, kissing his mom goodbye on the cheek before leaving.

He could feel Kageyama's stare on him. Kageyama leaned down, smiling "Shou-nee?" Hinata shoved him. "Shut up! I bet you're called something embarrassing by your family-"

"Kage-chan! You're so tall!" Natsu ran over to Kageyama, from where she was walking with them, staring up in awe, as if she just noticed how tall he was. She reached her hands above her head, making the infamous grabby hands. "Up, up!"

Hinata shook his head. "Natsu, don't do that to Kageyama," Natsu pouted, looking only more intensely at "Kage-chan", tears welling up in the famous Hinata puppy-dog pout ('Hey, no fair! She learned that from me, didn't she..')

Hinata put his hand on Kageyama's arm, about to tell him to not worry about her, before he saw an image he thought he'd never see. Hinata blinked.

Natsu looked amazed at the view. "Yay! Shou-nee could never let me see this high up! Hehehe!" Hinata glared. Was it inappropriate to pick a fight with your eight year old sister?

They continued to walk down to the park, the fireworks about to start soon. Natsu kept them very entertained while narrating the sight of a tall person. "I can see the convenience store over there, can you Shou-nee?" "I can see the birds nest up there! Can you, Shou-nee? (Hinata could not)) After 10 minutes, Hinata could feel his eyes roll back, searching for mercy.

At the park ('finally'), Natsu happily jumped off, Kageyama looking quite scared when she stumbled a bit from the jump down. "Are you okay?" He mumbled, grabbing her shoulder to steady her. Hinata noticed how gently Kageyama laid a hand on her, as if scared that she was made of glass. He imagined those gentle hands on him then turned away. She giggled, grabbing the blanket from Hinata's hands. "Yes! Thank you, Kage-chan!" She started to lay out the blanket, quite sloppily since her arms are so small.

They started to help the young girl, "There, I did it!" She looked quite like Hinata, an exuberant smile on her face. "When will it start, Shou-nee? I'm bored!" She whined. Hinata wanted to faceplant into the ground. "I don't know, Natsu. I think it'll happen soon, it's almost dark." Kageyama nodded.

They sat down on the blanket, looking up expectantly at the darkening sky. Hinata knows it'll be nothing special. He goes every year, and while he usually goes with his family, this year will be something different. He's actually going with someone he likes.

Sure Hinata's had friends before. But it never crossed his mind to go to the fireworks with them. It didn't seem important. But this isn't him and his 'best bud' watching the fireworks.

It's his first date with Kageyama. He's nervous. Even if it's just watching fireworks with his little sister in tow.

Speaking of his little sister, she's trying to climb over him right now. "Shou-nee, it's not starting yet!" Hinata pulled her off him, setting him down next to him. He was in the middle, right between "Kage-chan" himself and his little sister. "It should start soon enough, don't worry."

Luck will have it, as the first small firework went up and exploded in the sky. The blue sparks showered everywhere, and it seemed so close that if he was younger Hinata was sure the sparks would drop on them. Natsu jumps up, reaching her hand out as if she could catch a firework sparkle in her hand.

Even from this angle, he can see her happy face. He remembers, vaguely, when the fireworks used to enchant him like that. He turns back to the show- an array of purple and green that enchants his vision. He guesses they still are pretty.

He turns to Kageyama, to see how he thinks of them. He's looking up still, blue eyes that seem completely different in this lighting. Kageyama turns to face him, propped up on his elbow. Hinata understands why- his eyes seem to sparkle in the lights.

"Shou-nee, huh?" Hinata's this close to hitting him for ruining this date, "Can I call you that? How about Shou-kun, for a change?"

Hinata searches Kageyama's face. It's completely joking, but his eyes are so warm, and Hinata swears there's a smile on Kageyama's lips. Nevermind- he's absolute certain.

He can feel himself leaning towards. He wonders how close he'll have to lean into Kageyama to feel his breath on his lips. He wonders if it'll be hot or cold, for some reason. He can feel a smirk forcefully tugging his lips up. "Sure. As long as I can call you Tobio-kun?"

Hinata can feel Kageyama shift forwards- he's so close, Hinata feels the instinct to close his eyes and fall forwards (would it be hot or cold? Scalding or tender?) He can hear the dull roar of a firework somewhere, and Hinata seeks for Kageyama's hand to hold. His skin is surprisingly warm, and Hinata can search for the callouses he already knows are there. Is that Kageyama's hand through his hair? It feels gentle, and Hinata wishes he could sink into his touch forever.

"Wow, Shou-nee, Kage-chan! That's a big one! Look at it! Wow, wow, wow!"

Hinata falls backwards, remembering were they are at. He feels shame, hot and burning, flood through him. He looks at the fireworks, an array of gold and silver, something Natsu would surely like. But all he can hear is the flushed heat of his cheeks and the ringing of his ears.

"Yeah. It's pretty Natsu." His voice feels quiet to himself, but Natsu seems to be able to hear it just fine. "Yeah!" She falls back, pointing up towards the sky, and fills the silence with her gasps of amazement.

Hinata can feel his body- the outside cold but his insides hot- and he feels isolated. Is Kageyama even still there? He looks through the corner of his eye- he looks there, appears to be there, but the Kageyama he saw minutes ago is gone, slipped away under the ice exterior that he usually shows.

Hinata looks away. Maybe it's better this way, for now. Their fingers stay, only centimeters apart.  
Hinata's pretty sure they're actually kilometers away from each other, now.

But the fireworks are pretty. And when they get up and help Natsu roll up the blanket ("I did it!" She exclaims again, and Hinata feels something like a smile on his face) Hinata looks at Kageyama- and Kageyama's looking at him.

Hinata's pretty sure that this is something like acceptance.

He can feel the backs of his hands brush Kageyama's, so close that he could lean into him.

There's an unspoken promise to it, somehow.

Hinata can't wait for next time.


	4. 4 - fastest crow (only in this nest)

"Come on, Shou-nee! Wake up, wake up!" Natsu clambered over to her brother, still lying face down (a fallen soldier, indeed), before grabbing his ankles. Shouyou cracked his eyes open wearily as his little sister tried to pull him by his ankles. Wasn't it Saturday? What was Natsu doing? "Stop," He mumbled, scrambling for his phone.

He squinted as the bright light came into focus. Nope, it was Friday. So close, right? Hinata closed his eyes, suddenly feeling sticky under the (rather thin) comforter. It was only June but Hinata nearly soaked his bed with how much he sweated last night. He scrambled out of bed, wiping the sweat dripping down his neck. He cringed at the smell. He had to get ready but he'll probably smell disgusting, considering he just leaked out his entire body weight in sweat. When was summer vacation again?

"Come on! Mom is making breakfast." Hinata stumbled, his vision blurring at how he suddenly got up ('Am I going blind?' A voice snickered in his head, 'No, idiot, it's the lack of oxygen in your brain." How did Tsukishima get a voice in his internal thoughts, again?) Hinata nodded, "Get out of my room!" He looked around at his room, disheveled (like usual), with his sheets on the floor and his clothes completely soaked. Great.

Jumping into the shower (for 2 minutes- he was still going to be late) he changed with the enthusiasm of someone on death row. He kept the lights off, 'Better to risk slipping and falling in the shower then getting a brain aneurysm because of how bright it is.' Hinata rubbed his face, he never had a headache this bad before. 'Does mom even have headache medicine?'

He picked up his phone ( now on low light) seeing that he got a text from 'Tobio-kun' (Hinata smiled weakly at that, even if his stomach is still twisted) "Good morning, asshole. Are you coming to school?"

Hinata stared at it. That's a strange question- Hinata always goes to school, no matter what. Could it be Kageyama actually cares ? Hinata typed away, "Yeah. Give me a second, I'll be there."

Hinata was going to ride his bike, but just going downstairs gave him some kind of motion sickness that left him keeling over for a second. He looked at the time- yeah, no time. He hopped on his bike anyway, gritting his teeth and bearing as he pedaled up the hills. 'This is harder than when Daichi makes us do wind sprints..' Hinata got down the mountain, letting out a sigh of relief that sounded more like a heave.

He looked up to Kageyama after getting off his bike, who seemed perfectly fine. Hinata guessed it was a cool day, the slight breeze in the early summer was cold to his overheated skin. He runs over to him. "Hey! Let's go!" Hinata smiled, wincing at the ache behind his throat.

Walking with Kageyama, he's really glad he bought his sweater. For being the summertime, it was so cold to Hinata. "Hey, Bakayama, is it strangely cold today or something?" He coughed, bending over as he rubbed his chest, trying to soothe the dull ache. Kageyama stepped away, "Cover your mouth!" Hinata glared up at him, " I need to cover my mouth? I bet you never do! You're disgusting," Kageyama rolled his eyes, a sour look crossing his face. "Of course I do. And anyway, no, it's not cold. It's perfectly fine, why?"

Hinata looked at Kageyama's attire- a white t-shirt with his khaki's. It's what most normal students wore during the summer, but.. "Nothing.." Hinata shook his head, looking away. "It's just cold, to me."

Hinata could feel Kageyama's gaze on him still. 'What is he trying to do? Read all my secrets by staring at me? It's like when he met Kenma all over again..' Kageyama stopped walking, Hinata looking back to stare at him. Kageyama took his bike from his hands, Hinata furrowing his eyebrows. He'd try to wrestle Kageyama back for it, but his body is currently giving that a big 'No.' "What do you want?" Hinata sniffled, rubbing his nose with the edge of his sleeve. His nose was like a faucet today. Urgh.

Kageyama stared at this scene. "I'll get it. It's fine." Kageyama walked ahead, and Hinata stared on at him. "Wait! What are you doing? I don't need help, Bakayama!" Hinata rushed to meet up with him, as Kageyama stared straight ahead, before turning to snap at him again. "Worry about clearing the snot off your face before running around, you look stupid." Hinata wiped his nose, finding nothing. 'What is Kageyama going on about anyways.. Ahh..' If Hinata looked hard enough, he would swear the boy's face was flushed. And this time, Hinata theorizes it wasn't just the June heat on that 'chilly' day.

Hinata may still be burning at an impossible heat (he can feel his shirt stick to his body- he's 15 minutes into his first class, and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat) but at least he can actually smell stuff now. He lays his head on his desk, vision blurring as he feels his energy drain from the humid weather. At least the desk feels cool in comparison to his boiling face. Hinata bemoans the summer, there's no air conditioner, and unlike outside there's no breeze to chill down his body. He closes his eyes, his pulsing headache ebbing as his vision fills with darkness, a reprieve from the constant light and sounds bombarding his vision.

He gets scolded by his professor, again, and stays afterwards to discuss respecting elders by paying attention. He tries to pay attention while wiping the sweat off his face.

Hinata's relaxing (as much as one can while also shivering and sweating) outside when he spots Kageyama coming out of the building. He waved to him, they usually don't sit here, but relaxing under a tree is better than their usual spot in the sun- it's burning and Hinata is pretty sure he'll throw up if he gets any hotter. If Hinata squints harder enough he'd see Kageyama's confused face, before he redirects his path towards him.

Kageyama sets his stuff down, before handing a milk box to Hinata. Hinata stares at it, complexed. He can already imagine Kageyama's blank face turning sour when he says so "What? Have you never seen a milk carton before? Take it." Hinata cautiously takes it from him, as if Kageyama was a wild animal that could bite at any moment. It felt heavy in his palm, and wet from the perspiration coming off. Hinata felt thirsty at the sight, reminding him of the sore throat he had.

Kageyama took out his bento, tilapia and rice. Boring, like usual. He stared at Hinata, who was still looking at the carton in his hand. "Well, drink it, you're just letting it get warm." He said, taking a drink from his own box of milk. Hinata nodded, taking a large drink. "Why did you get this for me?" He turned to Kageyama, but looking at Kageyama's unimpressed face he backtracked, "I mean! I like it and all, don't take it like that, but.. I don't know.." He trailed off at the end, feeling silly when he didn't get an answer back.

Kageyama looked down, quickly finding something interesting in his lunch. "I don't know." He looked away from Hinata, but Hinata could imagine the scowl adorning his face, such as when he tried to answer a question (and got it wrong), or when the vending machine ran out of juice in the mornings. "You're sick, because your immune system is wimpy," Kageyama seemed to be deaf and ignored Hinata's cry at that, "just like how your so short, because you lack nutrients. The team doesn't need you getting any more sick on us so close to regionals. So stop acting like your fine and get better before I make you regret being so stupid."

Hinata stared on at Kageyama. There was a lot of mixed messages and confusing signals from that one sentence alone, but Hinata, using his handy-dandy 'Kageyama translator' (translates up to 10 regional dialects! From morning grumpiness to when he's begrudgingly pleased!) could probably guess that what Kageyama was saying was… Overall nice, overall sweet.

Against the non-existent doctor's orders (and Kageyama's) he launches himself into Kageyama's side, wrapping his arms around him in a clumsy hug. He overshoots his shot though and they tumble into the grass and down the hill below, with Hinata landing on top of Kageyama. Kageyama sits up, pushing Hinata off of him, with Hinata landing gently beside him. "Stop that!" Kageyama looked at Hinata like he was the insane one, and like he also wasn't acting so strange lately. Hinata looked at Kageyama's worried face, before he couldn't help smiling. And breaking out into laughter that turned into a coughing fit. He wiped tears from his eyes, a hoarse laugh shuddering in his chest. He looks up in between tears at Kageyama, sitting back in the grass, looking as relaxed and grumpy as usual. Though, the Kageyama Translator detects a smile tugging at the edges of the boy's lips, and Kageyama's eyes seem particularly warm. Hinata smiles so hard he can feel his face hurt.

In the end, they are both running to get to their next class, and they are both approximately five minutes late. Hinata's pretty sure he still has grass in his hair and grass stains on his khakis. He shuffles to his desk as the entire class stares at him, and he tastes milk on his tongue still.

Hinata jumps up at the last schoolbell for the day, gathering his stuff quickly. He's still hot and dazed, but with his sinuses clear and face feeling less punched-in, he feels leaps and bounds better than he did in the morning. He gets over to practice, crossing over to Kageyama as he spots the boy in the hallway. Waving an arm over his head so the setter could see him in the crowd of students, he gets over to him quickly enough. He starts to run once he gets outside to practice. Kageyama chases after him- a gut reaction, an instinct to race Hinata whenever he runs. Hinata closes his eyes, the wind is luckily cool, and though his muscles ache he feels.. Fine. He can hear Kageyama's footsteps behind him and he pushes his arms harder to keep the gap between them.

Kageyama picks up after him after a while- with the head start, Hinata would usually have a strong lead but he still feels a bit unsteady from being sick, even if the weather cheers him up as he runs across the campus. Kageyama is steady next to him, not out of breath as he starts in on Hinata "Dumbass! You're still sick! Slow down!" Hinata gets to the gym, running through the doors before turning to smile cheekily. "50 to what, 47? You can't try to trick me into slowing down, Kageyama~" Kageyama scowled, walking into the gym before they turned to go into the clubroom.

They set their stuff down, and Hinata ruffles through, trying to find his practice clothes. He yanks off his shirt, before trying to find his practice clothes.

Kageyama's right next to him, at his usual spot at the lockers. A few people have filtered in, mostly the third years as they are closer to the gym. He can hear Suga murmur something to Daichi, maybe something about school or volleyball. He can feel Kageyama looking at him. Hinata feels like he was 'deja-vu' or something. Hinata's 90% sure he said that right.

It should be normal. Turn to Kageyama, like they're friends. Maybe make a snappy comment, or race him to get dressed first so they could practice their quicks before everyone is finished getting dressed. They're always eager to do that, right? Hinata feels like a stranger trying to play himself. He remembers the almost-kiss fiasco at the fireworks. When would 'next time' happen, again? He touches his lips, lost in thought, his practice shirt hanging discarded in his other hand. He certainly doesn't feel normal. Any embarrassment he would of had from the past few days when remembering that moment- getting interrupted, Kageyama's face as he turned away, was completely erased by a burning in his muscles, a want for something more.

Hinata pulls his shirt on. He can see out of the corner of his eye that Kageyama is changing too. They don't get any extra practice time done before practice. Hinata doesn't know if he cares or not, and he avoids Kageyama's gaze, feeling inexplicably dirty. It sends a shiver down his spine.

Practice was like usual- they playe (Hinata and Kageyama on different teams, of course. It was no use to play together when their choice of attack would be predictable) with Hinata's team losing, and for punishment they did hill sprints outside as the winning teams played against each other.

Hinata took a drink from his water bottle. He was still rather hot, and was as sluggish as when he got no sleep. Nishinoya and Ennoshita, the other members of his team, also were waiting for the next match they'd play in. Nishinoya chattered excitedly, Hinata barely listening as he retold the confession he got.

Hinata nodded along, "Really? That's so cool, Noya-senpai!" Nishinoya preened with pride, like a peacock spreading their feathers. "Mh-mph! She even gave me a letter and everything! Her handwriting is so cute~ Aaah, I bet you're lucky to have such a cool senpai to look up too, right Shouyou?"

Letter? Hinata thought back to the letter on his dresser, unopened and waiting impatiently, that he got from Kageyama. He still hadn't opened it from when he got it a couple nights ago. No wonder Kageyama's been acting weird. Maybe he's impatient for Hinata to open it? Well, he hasn't said anything..

Hinata looked up at his name, to Nishinoya's glimmering eyes. He smiled, putting his water bottle up. "Of course, Noya-senpai! Did you say yes?"

Nishinoya laughed at this, slinging an arm over his 'kouhai', like he was about to bestow a great piece of wisdom. "Of course not! How could I, when I must maintain my loyalty to Kiyoko-san?"

Hinata looked across the gym. There was Kiyoko, talking warmly to Yachi, as the younger manager stuttered on. Though she was in hearing distance, she seemed completely unfazed at anything Nishinoya just loudly exclaimed. Hinata smiled as he felt Nishinoya's expectant eyes on him. "Of course. You couldn't do that.."

Nishinoya clapped him on the back, Hinata coughed, doubling over. He may be over dramatic, or just sickly, but he's pretty sure that Nishinoya's handprint is gonna be on his back as a lovely bruise. Is that how his high-fives and the like felt? Hinata feels pity for whoever he showed comradery to. He straightened, rubbing his back as Nishinoya continued on, "Now you get it, my kouhai! Once you find the perfect lady you'll understand the position I am in!"

Hinata wonders if it is possible to disappear into the floor. Oh well, a new match for them is starting anyway. He wipes the sweat off his neck, and wills his stomach-ache to go away.

It was Friday! So Daichi had stated at the end of practice that the team, if they were available, could stop at Ukai's to get meat buns, cause he opened shop for them (with little protest, surprisingly).

Hinata put the last of the volleyballs away, before dragging them to the storage room they have, filled to the brim with various exercise equipment. He put it away before locking the closet. He leaned against it with a sigh. Done.

Walking down to the store, Yachi was at his side. "I'm surprised I was able to come! But I guess it's to be expected, my mom said she didn't care as long as I got back by 9…" She smiled awkwardly. Hinata felt a wince of sympathy. He knows about how overbearing Yachi's mother was on her studies, but he nods instead. "That's good! You usually never get to come with us!"

They walked in silence. Hinata looked at the lamp posts, lighting their way down the streets. It was almost deserted, after sundown when the night was almost dark. Yachi touched his shoulder after a while, he snapped out of thought turning to her.

Her face was red, Hinata felt confused. "How are Kageyama and you doing?" Hinata did a double take. Huh? How did she know about him and..?

"You know Kageyama, well.." She looked around to see if anyone on the team they were walking with was close by, "is he smart enough to think by himself to, you know, write a letter back?" Hinata stayed silent. So he actually reached out and got help from someone else? Just to show appreciation towards Hinata's confession? Yachi must of took his silence as judgement, because she nervously backtracked, "I mean! Not dumb, hahaha, you both have the same grades, so it's not nice of me to say that, but he's just not the fastestcrowinthenest, if yaknowwhatimean hahaha-"

Hinata snapped out of it as he saw the girl's plight. "Yachi! Yachi!" She stopped her rambling, looking back at him from her too young mid-life crisis, "It's fine.. I'm just surprised that he actually got help, and.. That he wrote the letter." Yachi smiled, eyes gleaming when she said, "Was the letter sweet or something? I didn't read it when he finished it. He just left and didn't say anything."

Hinata shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't read it yet." "What?!" Hinata jumped back, Yachi placing a hand over her mouth, equal parts shocked at her outburst and that Hinata hadn't opened the letter? Hinata could feel eyes from other members now, and Hinata could see Kageyama looking at him curiously from where he was walking ahead of them.

Yachi cleared her throat, before asking (quietly, now) "Why haven't you opened it?" Hinata shrugged, finding his feet quite interesting. How does he explain it? "It's not like I haven't thought about it. I do," He glanced at Kageyama, walking studiously ahead. He was talking to no one. Hinata can feel Yachi's gaze on him, searching for his reaction. He turns back to her, "I think about.. It, all the time. I'm just scared to."

Yachi nodded at that, face much softer as she thought on it. Hinata looked away. He felt so silly, he confessed to someone but he can't even read their response, which was, if Yachi's face said anything, positive ? How wimpy is he? "I don't know Hinata. I guess I can understand why you'd be nervous," Hinata looked up at Yachi, her eyes suddenly determined in the hard lighting. "But I am absolutely sure that… He, means what he said."

Hinata looked on at the manager. In this lighting, she looked different, not the same as the girl from class 4 that he accidentally bumped into a couple months ago. Hinata feels something some might call pride warm his chest. "I think so too, Yachi. After all, I did kinda initiate it. So I don't know why I'm so nervous.." He rubbed the back of his neck, warmth flooding his face as Yachi's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Kageyama didn't mention that!" She whispered, "Good job, Hinata!"

Hinata stared up at the store. Ukai's Convenience Store. He shuffled in at the rest of the team.

He bought two bags, looking forlornly at the rest of the yen he was given for this week and next week's lunch. It's okay, it'll be worth it in the end, he reassured himself. Lunches from home and no drinks from the vending machine. I can do it to pay Kageyama back!

Hinata walked home, Kageyama in tow. Yachi and the other first years having already left (Tsukishima and Yamaguchi not saying a word, Yamaguchi giving a polite wave before they branched off) Hinata stopped him, grabbing a hold of his hand. Kageyama looked down, unsurprised. "Yeah?"

Hinata pulled out the meat buns. They were still hot, luckily. "Here! Have these." Kageyama grabbed the bag, a frown pulling on his lips (His confused frown, the Kageyama Translator clarifies with a 'ding!' in Hinata's head) "Meat buns?... For what?"

Hinata looked up at him. "For the drink you gave me at practice a while ago. I haven't been able to make it up till now!" Kageyama stared at him, as if trying to search his memory for when that happened. "Huh. Well, it's fine. You don't have to do that for me."

Hinata frowned, frustrated. "You give me stuff all the time! You just gave me milk today, let me do things for you too!" Kageyama looked away, nodding. He turned back to Hinata, "Alright. Thanks then, 'Shou-kun' " Ah right, the nicknames. 'Shou-kun' looked away, remembering the childish nickname that Kageyama discovered at their fireworks date.

"It's no problem, Tobio-kun!" Hinata smiled, "Ya know, I actually have your name in my phone as 'Tobio-kun', cute, right?" Kageyama gawked at him. "Huh? Well," Kageyama ruffled hair (Hinata guesses it was supposed to be a noogie like he used to give him, but those slowly have turned into hair ruffles by now) "Then I guess I'll have to call you Shou-kun now, right?" Kageyama smirked, as if expecting Hinata's horrified reaction.

Hinata laughed, a smile spreading across his face. "Alright, sounds good Tobio-kun."

Hinata doesn't mind his 'Tobio-kun' calling him Shou-kun, even if it entails a life of embarrassment.

Hinata climbed into bed. He rubbed his face, a yawn overtaking him. He hoped he got better soon. Right now he still felt, well, a bit terrible. He felt slightly better throughout the day, but whatever flu he got must have hit him hard. He shifted, thinking of Shinzen training camp. It's in a few weeks, but Hinata knows he has to get better before it starts. He looks at the clock sitting on his dresser. Then looks at a sliver of white. Right.

Hinata slips out of bed, footsteps soft in the still of the night, and grasps the envelope. He runs his fingers over the edges, creasing the sides with his fingernail. It feels like this moment could slip through his hands if he wasn't careful. Like he could black out and wake up tomorrow, letter gone and opportunity passed.

Hinata turns on his lamp, the light faint to not alert his parents if they're still up, and he sits down at his desk. With bated breath, he starts to read.

"Dear Hinata Shou Hinata,

Hinata looked at the confused scribble of striked lines. He imagined Kageyama, hunched over a too-small desk (Don't ask Hinata why) worrying over the technicalities of the name of the person who confessed to him. He shook his head, feeling quite lucky for some reason.

I read your letter. I don't know what to say, so I'm writing this. I guess when I met you, you were annoying. And still are. But you know, it's alright now. Just don't take that as an invitation to keep being obnoxious. We may still be rivals (and that's never going to change, which is good) but I am less annoyed happier now.

Hinata can feel the laughter bubble down in his chest, replaced with a warm stillness. It was quite different from being confessed to- in the silence alone in his bedroom. It made it feel touchingly intimate.

And even if we are rivals, we are also teammates. Which I guess you can say, we are partners. Cause we're teammates, but we're also a step from teammates. Which I guess can sound like we're ignoring the rest of the team, but…

It's never like this with the rest of the team, that it is with us. On the court, and outside of it.

I may of not have had that many friends, at all, (which I can already hear you saying that it's because i'm so grumpy, "Bakayama", but shut up for a second, alright.)

but this feels different than friendship. Like a partner, but forever. Or as long as possible,

But I wouldn't mind it being forever, as long as we get to the top in the end.

Kageyama Tobio.)

To think that Kageyama- Tobio, wrote this, and now it's in his hands, for him. The fast-paced conversation of 'I love you's' that comes from being face-to-face wasn't there, and Hinata could feel the intent behind Tobio's words deepen, "(and that's never going to change, which is good)"

In the darkness of night, Hinata looks down at the letter he was given. He rubs his eyes, a sudden wave of sleepiness upon him. He yawns, it must be getting late, isn't it? His fingers come back wet, and he smiles through the tightness of his throat.

"I want to be like this forever, too, Tobio."


	5. 5 - pain (when you close your eyes)

Kageyama looked up to see Hinata coming up the hill. All of Karasuno was here, and they were waiting for their Decoy to finally arrive. Hinata stopped, panting, "Sorry! I crashed my bike!" Kageyama looked at his clothing- that, might actually be true. Hinata's practice clothes had grass stains, and his legs were caked with mud. Kageyama felt a clench of uncharacteristic worry probe him. Was he okay? Kageyama worried, he arrived fine, but...

Sugawara, who had finished taking roll, looked at Hinata, eyebrows knitted. "Well.. It's fine. Is your bike okay?" Hinata nodded, "Yeah! It was crazy! I was going down the mountain like I usually do, then a bird was in front of me! And I couldn't just hit it, you know, so I swerved and-"

Daichi interrupted Hinata's story, looking thoroughly done, Kageyama understood that. It 6 AM and everyone going to school for a practice match. "Alright.. Get on the bus, everyone!"

Hinata chose the window seat, like usual ("You won't even enjoy the scenery, plus the window is so cool, like lay your forehead on it, and-" "Your causing a traffic jam, dumbass, get in." Then Kageyama promptly shoved Hinata into the seat they're sitting in)

Hinata dropped his bag down, a pout on his face. Kageyama looked on. Hinata may be absolutely adorable, but he can be a childish asshole while doing so. Guess that's the one downfall, Kageyama thought as he lay back in his seat. The bus was quiet- no one wants to talk when they all got up early on the weekend.

Hinata did though. "Are you excited, Kageyama? We're playing against the Neighborhood Association, and they're older, so they're probably taller, and have more experience! I wonder what they're like, uwahh so cool!"

Kageyama clamped a hand over Hinata's mouth. He could feel Tsukishima starting to structure his snarky remark, Daichi giving them the stink eye, and he's 73% sure that Asahi was using a pair of dolls very similar to them to do voodoo (Was that a piece of his hair or is Kageyama just seeing things?) "Shut up, we can talk later, okay?" Hinata quieted. Kageyama felt himself slump into his seat. Finally. Silence.

After a while (of complete silence. Was Hinata practicing or something? He's been getting better at The Quiet Game, Kageyama will admit) Kageyama realized the worst- he could not fall asleep. No matter how many rounds of The Quiet Game Hinata played through, no matter the quiet '_vrooom'_ of the bus, Kageyama could not sleep. Which is a shame, because he was tired, but maybe Asahi's voodoo doll conjurations _do_ work, actually. Why would the Gentle Giant curse him to a sleepless bus ride of all things?

Kageyama took to his second favorite activity, people watching. If he couldn't ignore the world (forgot his headphones, plus, who wants to look like Tsukishima? No thanks) He could interest himself in other people's affairs, but everyone was asleep. Or trying to be asleep. Like he should be doing. Even Professor Takeda, who was driving them, seemed to be practicing sleep. Was that legal, or was Kageyama so thirsty for a good night's rest that he was projecting on his probably law abiding teacher? Kageyama guesses (like he does in all things non-Volleyball related) that it's a 50/50 chance for either one.

Kageyama slumped down (even further, his goal was to seem like a child, like Hinata when he's on the bus) but found that his shoulder is occupied. He turns to see a ball of orange, and Hinata's drool on his practice jacket. Ick.

Kageyama wiped the drool, quickly rubbing his hand against his shorts. Man, he should get a medal for what he puts up with. He would wake Hinata up, _but_ the bus was completely quiet, and he didn't want to die today. Daichi had already seemed irritated enough at Hinata's excitement at a crisp 6 AM.

Kageyama looked down. It was summer, and the sun was rising through the windows, the sunlight peering in. Hinata fit right in- the sun shining in the middle of summer, and Kageyama focused on Hinata's eyelashes, long and fluttering as Hinata dreamt. Kageyama wondered what Hinata dreamt about, he's guessing meat buns.

'So dumb, that's probably right,' Kageyama wants to be condescending, but he guesses how… Otherworldly Hinata is, is what made him be so interested in the boy anyway. He was so happy, and _so lively_, but no one had asked him out before, if Kageyama remembers correctly.

Kageyama isn't sure why, but he's glad that's true. Hinata's a treasure, even if the downside to his childlike joy and innocence was his complete disregard to serious matters.

Hinata burrows further into Kageyama's side, and Kageyama thinks it's probably best that Hinata's like that- so innocent. Kageyama feels his face soften, into something not like a smile, but probably the closest thing to being asleep. Is this vulnerability? Hinata's eyes are closed, so he figures it's fine to let his guard down just this second.

Kageyama feels eyes on him. He turns, to see Nishinoya turned around in his seat, locking eyes with him. Kageyama stills, he wants to jerk and immediately throw Hinata off of him (Like a child, poorly hiding the evidence- yes, they did steal a cookie from the cookie jar, the jury proclaims. The judge promptly prosecutes the sobbing defendant)

Nishinoya winks, slow and deliberate, before turning, slowly, back to the right side of his seat.

Kageyama doesn't know if he should be scared of Nishinoya-senpai or not. He looks away instead.

He stares down at the still peacefully slumbering Hinata. Is he sleep talking?

Lucky bastard. Oh well- they're almost there. At least Kageyama won't be tired and confused when he gets off the bus, so he cuts his losses with a sigh.

Hinata thinks the Neighborhood Association Building looks amazing. And that's an understatement to him if there ever once was.

There were people everywhere- from different schools and stages of adulthood, all grouping into teams to play matches against others. There were players at various stages of experience and levels- and they were going to play against them!

Oh right. They were going to play against them. Hinata could already feel his stomach ache start. He remembered what he told Kageyama on the bus- about how they were older (and therefore taller. Would they make fun of him?) and probably had more experience than him. How dumb was he to blindly think of that? This was going to be terrible…

Said boy he talked to- Kageyama, stared down at Hinata, who was becoming increasingly distressed. What could it be now? Kageyama felt his two (rusty) gears click in his brain. Oh, right. Pre-game jitters. Tch. Kageyama looked to the rest of the team, walking ahead of them. They both had ended up at the end of the pack as Hinata started overthinking.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's wrist, quickly sliding into a hallway as the rest of the team continued to walk towards the gymnasium.

Hinata seemed shocked, just noticing he was being dragged by a, in his head, random person. "Kageyama?" Kageyama looked down, looking at the shaking boy ('Don't tell me he's going to throw up _now_!') He knows his reputation- of a cruel ruler. It's ridiculous, Kageyama thinks, but something whispers in his mind that he might just be denying the truth. Kageyama doesn't find it terrible to help his team mate feel more confident, so they'll play better. Even if some would call that scheming. Kageyama doesn't believe it.

Plus, he always wanted to do this.

Hinata's lips are soft, as soft as they looked when they were on their "first date", and Kageyama could feel Hinata tense under the soft brush of their lips together. Kageyama stills, his hand still light on Hinata's shoulder. Does it feel heavy, overbearing, to Hinata? Why would it?

Hinata puts his hand on Kageyama's shoulders, and Kageyama expects anything- a shove, for small fingers to dig into him and shake him mad, to tell Kageyama that he's disgusting, but he feels warmth instead, as Hinata leans up into the kiss. Kageyama threads his fingers through Hinata's hair- it was as soft as he remembered. They broke apart, and Kageyama laid his head on top of Hinata's. It smelled like strawberries. This is probably the time Kageyama should be teasing him about the girly scent, but Hinata is leaning up against him, breath soft and light to Kageyama's ears.

Kageyama pulled back, strawberry scent still in his head. "Better?" Hinata blinked, did he forget that they were at the Neighborhood Association? Hinata looked around, looking for anyone who could lay witness to that moment. Hinata looked back to Kageyama, silent, and Kageyama hoped his plan didn't blow up in flames.

Hinata smiled softly, "Yeah. I'm great, Tobio." The voice was soft to Kageyama's ears, but he didn't want to forget it. He wished he had something to record Hinata's voice at that moment, because he wanted to keep it forever. Play it when he's at home, in the solace of his room alone. Kageyama wants to keep that warmth for himself only. It feels like it could break if he touched it too hard. How can he not break it?

Hinata went back into the gym, and Kageyama stared on, itching for another, another what, Kageyama couldn't answer. So he followed right behind Hinata's footsteps.

"There you are. Where were you?" Sugawara asked, the team was already warming up, Daichi giving reminders for what certain hand signals meant.

"Hinata needed to go to the bathroom, and for some reason," Kageyama leveled a glare at Hinata, Hinata bristled, "He couldn't go himself." Hinata felt his jaw drop, feeling the betrayal run through him cold, "Nuh-uh! Not like you said anything in the first place, Bakayama! Imagine if every time you went to the bathroom, you were stopped by-"

Daichi clapped his hands, calling the team to a circle. Hinata threw his arms around Yamaguchi and Kageyama. It was time! "Alright. Today we're playing against the Neighborhood Association. This is a good portrayal of how other teams in the prefecture will play, but with better synchronization as they'd be practicing as a whole for longer than the Association has."

Hinata turns to Kageyama, "What does portrayal mean?" He whispered, well thought he whispered. A majority of the team turned to him, silent. "...Are you serious?" Tsukishima deadpanned. "Okay, everyone, line up!" Daichi instructed, before Hinata's dignity was lost any further.

Kageyama shrugs, speaking in (Hinata begrudgingly admits) a quiet voice, "I don't know. I think art?" Hinata cocks his head. "Why would it be art, that's stupid Bakayama." "I don't know-" They looked around them, oh right. They are playing Volleyball. They hastily bow. "Let's have a good game!" And they were on the court.

Hinata loved the start of the game. He was actually placed in the front row so he was allowed to stay on the court, and his fingers were itching to pull out their quick.

Hinata jumped up to spike, giving his all when he struck, the ball slamming past the two blockers.

Hinata gave a cheer, turning to Kageyama. Kageyama stared at the spiker, before it clicked in place what Hinata wanted, and he raised his hands up.

Hinata gave him a high-five. "Let's go, Kageyama!"

Hinata collapsed into his seat. They just barely won, winning by a point for the last set of three. Kageyama sat down next to him, although less dramatic. "We won, Kageyama!" Kageyama nodded, "But don't slack off now. Other schools in our prefecture will be harder." Hinata slumped, what a party pooper. But, he wasn't even aggressive while stating it. 'Probably Bakayama being a downer again~ He really needs to lighten up!' "Yeah, yeah, I know! But still!"

Nishinoya from the seat behind him jumped up, ruffling the hair of his two 'Kouhai's' "Lighten up, don't be so serious!"

"Uwaah! Senpai, you were so cool when you-" Kageyama leaned back, listening to Hinata chatter with the Libero about the game they played. He doesn't know how to verbally construct the feeling, of the warmth he has when he heard the tinkling sound of laughter from a certain ginger.

He wants to hear it again.

They got off the bus, the air humid as the sun was sinking into the sky. Hinata listened to the sound of cicadas in the woods. He thinks this is probably his favorite time of year. Kageyama walked with him as he got his bike. "Hey, Hinata." Hinata turned, taking his bike off the lock. "Do you want to spend the night tonight? My mom won't care, so…"

Hinata brightened. "Yeah! My mom probably won't either, even so, she isn't expecting me until later tonight, so I'll be good!" Kageyama nodded, silent as they walked home.

Hinata saw a flashing light in front of him, a warm glow that faded into the night, before lighting up again. Hinata grabbed Kageyama's elbow, pointing at the source of the light. "Look, lightning bugs!"

Kageyama stared at the bug, which had started to fly closer to them. Hinata set his bike down before hopping over it, trying to catch the speck of light. Kageyama blinked. "We have lightning bugs every year. You _do_ go outside, right?"

Hinata ceased in his attempts of trying to catch the bug, turning to the setter. "Yeah, but they're so cool! They have lights _inside_ them! Every year me and Natsu would go and capture some in a jar, and watch them light up our rooms. Like, _woah!_ Then, they died by next morning.." Hinata slumped.

Kageyama nodded, before reaching above his head (Hinata stared on with jealousy at his natural arm length. Sure, Hinata could jump to that height and further, but he could have jumped _even higher_ if he _was_ taller) and capturing a lightning bug in his hands, "Come here." Hinata ran over to him, craning his neck to see inside the gaps of Kageyama's hands. His hands glowed brightly, a bright light spilling from the cracks of his hands. "Wow!" Kageyama opened his hands, and with a flash of light, the lightning bug flew away.

Hinata felt a small pang at the retreating source of light. 'Bye bye, lightning bug!' He gave a little wave to the newly freed insect.

Jesus Christ (wait, he's Japanese, is he even Christian?), Hinata doesn't know how cute he is and Kageyama wants to violently hit him with… A piece of driftwood. Kageyama doesn't really know, he didn't think that far ahead in his pre-meditated murder.

Kageyama stared down at Hinata's shocked face, small and curious as his eyes widened with surprise at the lightning bug in Kageyama's hands. Was this the first time he saw one? From what Hinata said, it wasn't, but everytime Hinata did something it was like the first time he ever experienced it. Every day must of been an adventure or something to the boy. Kageyama would find it in him to be jealous of this easy happiness, if it wasn't giving him violent tendencies and heart palpitations.

Kageyama feels disgusted. His thoughts are filled with the want to keep that expression for himself only, to make sure that the boy is never harmed so he's happy forever. He has a burning need, a necessity, he thinks.

What are the necessities for human life? Kageyama failed health class and the whole Ma-Moscow? Triangle thing, but he can guess them- food, water...shelter? sleep, and Kageyama is pretty sure that's it.

Then why is Hinata Shouyou everything he needs?

They make it home in one piece, and Kageyama blames Hinata for the increasingly dramatization of his thought process. It's the only answer.

"I'm home." "Sorry for the intrusion!"

Kageyama's mom comes out of the living room. "There you are, Tobio!" She peered over his shoulder, to where Hinata was nervously standing, taking off his shoes (with shaking fingers) "Oh, did you bring a friend home?"

Hinata snapped to attention, smiling nervously. One shoe on, one shoe off, "Nice to meet you, ma-ma'am!" Kageyama nodded, "Yeah. Is it fine for him to stay the night?" Kageyama's mom pursed her lips, Hinata smiled nervously, ("Was she looking at me? Am I not good enough, why would-")

Kageyama's mom nodded. "Yup, what's your name?" "Mom, this is Hinata Shouyou, he's on the Volleyball team, and Hinata, this is… Mom." Hinata snickered behind his hand. Remind him to let Kageyama do more introductions, that was hilariously awkward.

Hinata bowed, able to re-do his introduction, "Nice to meet you, Kageyama-san!" Kageyama's mother smiled at the politeness, shaking her head. "It's fine, Hinata. You can just call me Kageyama. No need to be so formal!" Hinata nodded, Kageyama's mother was so nice!

Hinata went upstairs, behind Tobio's heels. He guessed it was a nice house, it looked a lot like his- average. He looked up at the family photos on the walls. Was that…?

Hinata stopped to peer closer, and Kageyama turned around, "What is it-" Hinata felt an 'awww' rise up in him. "I didn't know you knitted, Kage-chan!" Kageyama flushed, twiddling with a piece of his hair, "What do you mean?"

Hinata pointed to a photo, Kageyama's mother sitting on the floor, armed with a pair of knitting needles and a ball of yarn, and on her lap, was a little Kageyama.

Hinata got closer to the photo, basically face to face with it, trying to see the details of the photo. It seemed to be Christmas-time, with the tree in the background. Kageyama was wearing a (knitted, probably homemade Hinata guessed) Christmas sweater with what Hinata could guess were lopsided reindeer on it. The little Kageyama in the photo wore a large, toothy grin.

The big Kageyama right next to Hinata did _not_. He smacked Hinata over the head. "Get out of the way, I don't even know what you're talking about-" Kageyama bent down to look at the photo, before turning away. "Look, it was only for a few years, okay?! I probably don't even know how to, anymore!"

Hinata turned to him, "Chill out! I'm just saying.. You were cute, as a kid." Kageyama crossed his arms, scowling in a way that Hinata knows is fake, "Yeah. Sure. Come on."

"Wow! Your room is so cool, Kageyama!" Kageyama stood there, "It's a room. Have you never been in someone else's bedroom, before?" Hinata looked at Kageyama's desk, neat piles of Volleyball magazines and homework (Kageyama also didn't do his Algebra homework? Wow, they are so insync!) Hinata turned him to him, waving his arms around excitedly, ('He looks stupid, so damn stupid, not even cute,' Kageyama mentally coaches himself)

"Yeah! I've been to Tobio-kun's ("Shut up!" Kageyama snarled) house before," Hinata winked cheekily, "But not to spend the night!" Hinata stilled, realizing something. "Oh. I need to call my mom." "The telephone is in the kitchen, do you need help," Hinata shook his head, jumping up, "It's fine, I know where that is! Be right back!"

Kageyama sat on the edge of his bed, watching the ceiling fan _whirr_. He hadn't had many friends over before, he'll admit. He had, a few times, when he was younger, in elementary. He wasn't social much in middle school, and… After the whole 'King of the Court' thing, his chances of having friends to come over (If he wanted that, in the first place) Kind of went down the gutter. Leaning against the headboard, he was kind of happy that Hinata came over. He had visited him on the weekend before, but now…

Kageyama doesn't know what's supposed to come with having someone… Special, is the word, to you stay the night. Does it change anything? He closes his eyes, and feels Hinata's form, the shape under Hinata's practice shirt. Their first kiss, at the match today.

He guesses it changes, somewhat.

Hinata bursts into Kageyama's bedroom, so excited he trips on the carpet, tumbling down onto the floor. Kageyama stares down on him. He guesses many things aren't changed, as Hinata is curled up on the floor. Kageyama extends a hand, after the orange-haired ball is still laying there seconds later.

Using Kageyama's hand, Hinata jumps up, smiling as if he knows, a great, big, secret. "Awww, thanks, Tobio, so nice!" Kageyama hopes his face looks stony enough. Probably not, since Hinata is only smiling harder. Damn.

Hinata leaps onto the bed by his side. "What do you wanna do?" Kageyama stared at him, "I don't know. What do you want to do." They stared at each other, engaged for victory in a silent staring match. Hinata blinks, "Ha. I win." Kageyama states, emotionlessly.

"Whatever! Wanna play Mario Kart?" Kageyama nods. Hinata knows him too well.

Hinata fist-bumps the air, crossing the finish line of Rainbow Road ("Hahaha you fell off the road again, Tobio?!" "Shut up, I'm gonna destroy you!") "Ah-hah! Who is the winner now?" Hinata smirked. Kageyama shook his head. "We're tied, best out of 3. If I win the next game, don't go crying."

Hinata gasped (So dramatic, Kageyama notes) "Of course not! With Daisy at my side, I will definitely win!" ("Why would you choose _Daisy_ of all racers?" "Whaaat? She may be a girl, but her bikes are the best!") "You can play Luigi all you want, but he's so basic!"

Kageyama cocked his head, "Basic? What does that mean?.." Hinata sat down, "You know, like, average.. Uhhh. Not unique?" Kageyama stared on. "Just ignore what I said, Tobio."

"I will kick your ass, Shouyou." "Not if I win, first!"

Hinata stared at the screen. He won! But… He turned to Kageyama. He seemed _way_ too neutral about Hinata's domination over all the Mario Kart land. Unless…

"Treason!" Hinata declared, yeah, that seemed like the right word that Yachi taught him. He tackled Kageyama, "Confess to your crimes!" Kageyama rolled onto the floor, "Get off me, dumbass! Your hands are cold!" Hinata snickered, pressing his freezing hands to Kageyama's face. "Ugh! Why are they cold?" Hinata smiled cheekily, before plunging his hands under Kageyama's shirt, startling him. Kageyama tried to get Hinata off of him, growing more urgent. Hinata stopped his movements, why would Kageyama-

Hinata felt the muscles of Kageyama's abs underneath his hands. The warmth of his skin, hot against his cold hands. His shirt had ridden up, showing the tanned expanse of his stomach. Kageyama's breaths, low and ragged, Hinata could feel as his stomach rose and fell. Hinata leaned in closer, his face next to Kageyama's, who seemed to be mortified. He could hear Kageyama's breaths from here.

Kageyama grabbed the back of Hinata's neck, guiding him in for a kiss. Hinata scrambled closer to Kageyama, sprawling over him on the floor. Kageyama's hands dipped under the neckline of Hinata's shirt, long fingers greedily kneading the expanse of Hinata's shoulder blades. Hinata leaned into the touch, breaking apart their kiss. He could feel saliva drip down his chin. He wondered if he looked stupid for a second, but Kageyama's face sure didn't make him think he looked stupid. He felt a shiver down his spine, pooling in his gut. No, Hinata didn't feel stupid at all when Kageyama was looking at him like that.

Hinata leaned down to kiss Kageyama, returning his hand's place under the boy's shirt, before trailing down the setter's side. He ended up at the band of Kageyama's shorts, could he- Kageyama and him, in all their squirming, rutted against each other, their hips aligning just right and- Oh. Hinata went ramrod straight, pleasure jolting him out of his worries.

They looked at each other, hesitant, before moving against each other again. Hinata closed his eyes, burrowing his neck in Kageyama's shoulder. He could feel Kageyama's hands in his hair, clenching and petting as the pleasure increased. His shaking fingers grasped Kageyama's sleeves, his only focus the rolling of his hips as the tempo fell apart by their impatience. Hinata could hear Kageyama's shaky breathing, was he close to? Hinata bit back a moan building in his chest.

_Thump._ An object hiding the floor. Hinata felt himself be flung back, him landing dully on his butt as Kageyama scrambled backwards, shaking. Hinata tried to catch his breath, the want for pleasure still aching in him, but his stomach twisted in fear more.

"What was that?" He whispered, eyes searching the room frantically. It was pitch-dark, Kageyama's mom having went to bed a while ago- _Kageyama's mother._

Kageyama shook his head. "It was.. A bit further. In the back of the house. We're.. Fine." Hinata wiped sweat off his neck. "Let's.. Let's go to bed." Hinata said, cautiously staring at Kageyama. Kageyama nodded, not meeting his eyes. They turned to the TV, still playing the Mario Kart winning screen, Daisy dancing through the roads with her trophy. It seared their eyes, a harsh contrast to the dark room. Kageyama turned the TV off, and they were submerged in darkness. Hinata let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Thinking of Kageyama's mother, of the fear they had of her walking in, Hinata doesn't know when it's safe to let out the breath he holds every time he's with Kageyama. He sees Kageyama's face, pale in the dark, and knows Kageyama feels the same. He always knows. It's a reassurance, Hinata supposes. To know your partner is sane. Not that it feels good, that they…

That they have to feel this way. Hinata's lungs hurt.

They're in Kageyama's room. It's safe here, well, _safer_ here. The glow of Kageyama's lamp is familiar and warm. "Hey, Kageyama." Kageyama turns to him quickly, and Hinata dimly regrets his choice of words. "Can I borrow your clothing? I… Don't have any." He finishes lamely, words failing him. Goddamnit! Everything's fine, but Hinata wonders if this is what 'Deja Vu' means- he feels like he's been transported back in time to weeks ago. Had none of their progress even happened?

The rational side of him tells him to calm down, to not blame Kageyama, but Hinata can still feel a frown edging his lips. It's unfair, and Hinata hates it. Hinata doesn't know how to confront what he hates- there isn't a physical entity of 'it', so what can Hinata do to stop this?

Kageyama gives him a bundle of clothes. "Yeah. Bathroom's next door." Kageyama, already dressed for bed previously, lays down in bed. "By the way, my family doesn't have an extra futon." Hinata looks at Kageyama, face blank as ever, before nodding.

Hinata finds his way to the bathroom, heart pounding extra loud. He would normally be excited at this opportunity- but he doesn't know if he feels sick or not. He looks in the mirror- a frown, a small tug, on his lips. His eyes shows his emotions more accurately, eyes shining dully in the bathroom lighting, and Hinata looks away.

He's pretty sure the Kageyama's had an extra futon, when he was getting games from the closet he saw something like that. Hinata doesn't smile, but if it's any consideration, his heart feels lighter.

Kageyama's clothes swamp his form completely. That, he already guessed, fantasizing about during the 'denial' stage of his lovesickness. He goes back to Kageyama's room, avoiding Kageyama's gaze as he slips under the covers. He lays on his back, before turning to look at Kageyama, who was also laying on his back.

Hinata relaxed on his side, towards Kageyama. Peering under his lashes, Hinata looked at Kageyama. His eyes were closed, but his furrowed eyebrows showed that sleep wasn't even close to coming. Unless Kageyama slept like that, but Hinata knows differently. From what he saw at training camp, a Kageyama truly asleep looked… Nice. Beautiful, even. Relaxed, Kageyama's face fell and accentuated his best features- his dark eyelashes and his lips, slightly parted as he breathed softly- (Yeah, Hinata can see now why he kind of seemed stalker-ish, even to himself)

"You know I can see you, right?" Kageyama mumbled quietly though he wasn't the least bit tired. Hinata wanted to scramble for escape, roll out of the bed if means declare so, but deciding that would seem childish. He averted his gaze instead, a face of innocence.

Kageyama turned over to Shouyou, leaning his head on his arm. "It's fine. Even if that's weird, you weirdo." Hinata smiled sleepily, an afterthought. He could probably listen to Kageyama's voice like this, quiet and sturdy, for hours. "Tell me a story, Tobio?" He snuggled into the blankets.

"Like what?" Kageyama deadpanned. "What are you, five? I don't know. The three little pigs? If so, you would be all of the pigs at the same time, and it'd be in opposite order. Just you, getting progressively dumber as I try to-"

Hinata nodded, a smile still gracing his lips as he lost grasp on what Kageyama was saying. "Just like…" Hinata yawned, eyes fluttering shut, "That…"

Kageyama stared at the slumbering Hinata. He fell asleep that fast? Kageyama stared on at him. After a minute of no-out-of-place behaviour for a Hinata that was asleep, Kageyama figured the coast was clear. Leaning up to him, he gave a kiss on his forehead. Though Hinata's hands are cold, his face is warm, and Hinata gives a contented hum. Kageyama stills, but as Hinata continues to sleep peacefully Kageyama lies back down.

"Goodnight, Shouyou."

Hinata woke up warm, and slightly sweaty. He shifted. Yeah. Very sweaty. But overall pleasant. He felt a groan, low and soft, in the back of his throat, come out of him. He curled up closer to the soft object's chest. He hopes Kageyama won't wake up soon, when he realizes it _is_ Kageyama. He would crawl out of Kageyama's hold, but it feels right and Hinata can't deny himself this, just this once.

He shuts his eyes, about to fall asleep again when a phone makes a protesting, loud noise.

Kageyama startles, waving his arm to shut the offending noise off. It takes almost slapping Hinata 5 times and them both almost rolling off the bed but he finally shut it off. Kageyama laid back down, having sat up to shut off his phone. Hinata curled his arms around Kageyama as Kageyama tightened his embrace. Hinata leaned into him, his lips lazily brush the jawline of Kageyama. He stiffened as he felt something prick his lips. Huh?

"Do you.." Hinata brushes Kageyama's jaw with his lips again, peppering it with lazy kisses, "Have _stubble_, Kageyama?" Kageyama shifted in his hold, a low murmur as he lazily complained. "That tickles," He grumbled, Hinata felt the low vibration from his throat, as his lips dragged down Kageyama's throat. Hinata brushed his nose against the line of Kageyama's throat. Eyes fluttering shut. He smelled so good.

Kageyama must of liked that, his hand clenching into the back of HInata's shirt, guiding him to where he wanted Hinata to go. Hinata liked the scent of Kageyama- it smelt like mulch and rain. It reminded Hinata distinctly of hill sprints at training camp. Hinata let out a soft sigh, his sigh becoming more urgent, strangled as Kageyama gave Hinata's hair a slight tug. He felt a sharp noise in the back of his throat, Hinata shifted his hips, reaching for release.

Kageyama shifted against Hinata, before reaching for something behind Hinata's head. Hinata looked behind him confused, to find Kageyama looking at his phone. Seriously? Hinata went back to kissing down Kageyama's throat, before Kageyama shoot up out of bed, almost jumbling Hinata off the bed. Hinata got up, grumbling. "What is it?" Kageyama turned to him, "We have 8:30 AM practice!" Hinata blinked. "What time is it?" "8 AM! Hurry up!" Hinata blinked. Then blinked again, haze clearing. Oh. _Oh,_ right.

Hinata got his clothes out of the dryer. Luckily, they remembered that they had practice last night, but with this morning's… Activities, Hinata had gotten a bit sidetrack. He smiled softly as he slipped on his practice kit. It smelt like Kageyama's clothing- always a plus.

"Hey, Tobio, can I borrow your sweatshirt? It's raining." Kageyama didn't look at him, throwing random items into his bag (his shoes, bandages, band-aids and extra clothing, Hinata noted. Hinata just bought his water bottle and hoped for the best) "You're already wearing it, go ahead." Kageyama turned to the mirror, pulling down his neckline as he inspected his throat. He turned to Hinata with an accusing glare, "You didn't leave any _marks_ did you."

Hinata blinked. The thought didn't even cross his mind- to _do _that and to _think_ of what would happen if he did. "No. No teeth here, mister!" He smiled cheekily.

Kageyama shook his head, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Come on, let's go!" Hinata jumped up after him, grabbing his water-bottle (and bag, Hinata remembered this time)

"Get your bike." Hinata shook his head, grabbing his (now dented) bike from its place, leaning on the Kageyama household's porch. He walked it as they speed-walked to school. Hinata leaned into the collar of Kageyama's sweatshirt, inconspicuously smelling the scent of Kageyama. He loved it, even if it felt too good. Like spiking, but amped up by a thousand. He rubs his face lightly against the fabric. 'It's like a hug from Tobio.'

Oh god. Hinata knows the truth- he's so cheesy and cliche. Lovesickness cured, right?

He turned, still light-headed.

"See, I knew we wouldn't be late, Tobio!" "Don't call me that here, also, we wouldn't have made it if I didn't make sure your ass was actually getting ready." Hinata pouted, "But it _was_ fun though, come on!"

Someone bumped into him, Hinata turned, coming to meet ('Tsukishima…' He mentally groaned) who was looking blankly at the shorter spiker. "Good morning. Are you going to stand in the door all day, or are you actually going to move?"

Hinata stared up at him, "So mean, Stupid Tsukishima! We weren't even there for long!" Kageyama walked through the door, "Come on, dumbass." Hinata stopped his tirade, turning to Kageyama, before huffing and stomping on behind Kageyama.

Hinata stopped, telling Kageyama he'd catch up later. Kageyama nodded, as Hinata ran over to Nishinoya, "Good morning!"

Kageyama turned to look at Hinata's retreating back, and found Tsukishima looking at him. The middle blocker smirked. Kageyama turned, on edge for no reason why. He continued to walk away, putting it behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he was turning the corner. He jerked backward.

Tsukishima crossed Kageyama, turning his head to whisper, low and taunting in his ear,

"It must be nice having a pet, huh, _Tobio_?"

Kageyama didn't know what to do.


	6. 6 - loving(ly you burn me whole)

Hinata stops in the middle of the pathway. They're (were) walking home, completely silent. Well, _was_ completely silent, until Hinata screams at the top of his lungs ("Declared! I did _not_ scream!") "What's your problem!"

Kageyama stopped, turning to Hinata. Hinata paled, before raising his chin, frowning stubbornly. If he knows something's wrong with Kageyama, he isn't going to just _bend_ to Kageyama's will, even if his glare is still scary. Hinata feels a sense of importance- this is his duty, as they're both… Partners. "Nothing." Kageyama grunted, "Why?"

Hinata shook his head, grabbing Kageyama's jacket. "Shut up! I know that… Something's wrong! I don't know, but…" Hinata stepped away, clenching his fist. Kageyama stared down at him, he looked defeated, a shadow cast, head hanging low. He started to feel bad, about to reach out his hand to reassure him, to say something, but Hinata recoiled away from him, looking up at Kageyama.

Kageyama always loved the look in Hinata's eyes, when he looked like that. He didn't understand exactly why he got so motivated when he saw that look- of complete determination. Hinata raises his head, eyes hard like steel, as bright as sunshine itself. It burnt Kageyama to the core.

"Why won't you tell me? I thought we were," Hinata stepped away from Kageyama, crossing his arms, "Partners." Kageyama didn't know what to say at that. The word hung heavy in his mind- 'Partners'. He guesses that's what they are- it's what he thinks of when he thinks of Hinata. He reaches out a hand- why is Hinata walking away now? Hinata pushes Kageyama's hand away, "It's fine. If you don't want to, but..." Kageyama could hear an unsteady breath from Hinata. Was he crying? Hinata looked up, eyes burning bright like steel, "I will accept it. I will accept everything, Tobio."

Kageyama felt a lump grow in his throat, the words stark in his mind. 'Everything', it felt reminiscent, nostalgic of similar times. He sees Hinata- enthusiastic Hinata in his Karasuno uniform, telling him they'd go to the very top, if they were together. '_The very top'_ The words echo in Kageyama's head, like the moment just happened yesterday. He guesses that this must be part of 'Everything' Kageyama swallows. He doesn't see why it wouldn't be in the first place.

Kageyama meets burning eyes, sharp in the dark. "Of course. And I…" Kageyama searches Hinata's face, nodding. They didn't need words, at least, not in their case. They both were too much of an open book to waste time on miscommunications. Hinata blinks, and Kageyama can see the burning of the sun disappear-

No, become covered. As if hiding a great weapon, the steel of Hinata's eyes are hidden by clear waters. It feels lighter, as warm but not scalding, sunlight gracing your cheek instead of being caught in a wildfire, ravenously burning out of control.

It's a slippery slope, between a campfire and burning down the world, Kageyama realizes. It feels heavy when thought of, cicadas chirping, a summer night. He wonders if he'll ever figure out how, how to make Hinata burning steel and make Hinata sunshine, but he figures that'll be putting too much faith in himself. Shouyou is a burning wildfire, always out of control, but not noticed until too late. Kageyama likes the thought, safe in his mind. He doesn't burn, yet.

Kageyama takes a breath, embers whirling in his chest. "Tsukishima, he said something, before practice. When you went into the club room." Hinata groaned, eyes shimmering, playful sparks like electricity dance. "Really? You know how he is," He pulls a gross look, pinching his face up, using his finger to smush his nose down. Kageyama thinks he looks constipated but doesn't comment on it. "Like, blaugh!"

Kageyama nodded, "But what he said, Shouyou.. He called me _Tobio._ He must of heard you say it." Hinata stared at him, eyes wide in the dark of the night. Kageyama feels bad for turning the power off on bright eyes. He wonders if he should have kept his mouth shut.

The words sink, into dark waters, coming out as shiny steel. "It's fine." Hinata declares. Kageyama feels the words sink into mind, but they're crushed down immediately under the weight of Kageyama's thoughts. _Fine?_ Is that what Hinata can say- fine? He thinks of the fear- of dark living rooms, of a _thump_, of his mother, oh god, of his _father_.

"How can you say that?" He whispers, words unknown to him in the pounding of his heart. Kageyama is sure everything isn't fine. He wants to run, but he has nothing to run to. Some say he has nothing to run from, only himself, for being sinful.

His joy smiles, but it's softly, sweetly, and Kageyama's chest hurts. "It will be fine," Hinata states, "Because Tsukishima is mean. But that's it. He's mean," Hinata turns to him, cold, sure, "But… That's it. That's all he is. And sure, that's mean to say. But," Hinata laces their fingers together. Kageyama looks down at them.

"That's the truth." Kageyama mutters, staring up at Hinata's face. His face is serious, one Kageyama rarely sees. It hurts him. Hinata shouldn't hurt. Have to be serious, cold against the clawing world. How could he let himself worry Hinata like that?

Kageyama looks ahead, to neon lights. It hurts his eyes, but he nods his head. He tugs the hand holding Hinata's, jerking Hinata out of his stupor. "Let's go." Hinata nods enthusiastically, even though he has no idea where Kageyama is going. It's the trust that is really decoded in that, that makes Kageyama burn. It's no wildfire, but he feels flames licking down his spine.

Some would call that pleasure, while Kageyama thinks that he may have some issues involving pyromania. It's okay, Hinata started them.

He tells Hinata to wait outside, and to close his eyes. It sounds silly, and Hinata makes a show of pretending to peek when he knows Kageyama is looking at him. He gives him a karate chop on the head, even if it might as well be called a hair ruffle. It's the thought that counts, right?

He comes out with 3 meat buns. He puts the paper bag, warm and smelling like, you guessed it, food, into Hinata's hand. His wallet protests angrily, in shambles after The Massacre, known in academic circles as a phenomenon titled 'Trying to Buy Your Boyfriend Presents, but You're Poor™'. Oh well. It doesn't even matter.

"Okay, you can open them now." Hinata whips his hand off from his face, eyes flying open as he had kept them scrunched ("I have to make sure not to peek! It's two layers of protection, Kageyama!" "Uh-huh…" Kageyama slowly walked into the store,) Kageyama looked down at Hinata's nose, small and adorable. Hinata took a look inside, letting out a sound that sounded like (WAS NOT) a squeal.

"Yeah! Thanks, Kageyama!" He jumps up, before taking a bite into one. They start to walk home, at sundown after their short detour. Kageyama looked over- Hinata looked… Kageyama ignored the tightness in his chest. And his tendencies to want to murder something that small and cute. Hinata smiled, eyes closed as he let out a full grin, meat-bun sauce still splattered on his cheek.

Kageyama moved to wipe it away, "Be more careful next time. You eat like a large infant," Hinata laughed, muffled against the pressure of Kageyama's thumb on the outside of his lips. Kageyama let his hand lay there, stilling as he felt the sound through his fingers. His hand reached, to stroke the side of Hinata's face. The boy's laughter was cut short, eyes shocked as he leaned into the hand.

Kageyama looked at Hinata, eyes fluttering closed, meat bun left discarded in his hand. Kageyama felt like a campfire left unattended, he pulled his hand away. It burnt.

Hinata touched the side of his face, eyes opening. He seemed rather peaceful, in the still of the night, as if he was about to go to sleep. Kageyama's hands are itching to put his hand where it once was, embrace him.

"Did you buy meat buns for yourself, Kageyama?" Hinata gestured to the piece of food he had in hand. Kageyama shook his head. He remembered the protestings of his wallet. There was the same chance of a cold day in Hell for him to be able to buy two boxes of meat buns.

Hinata pulled out one from the bag. "Here, you bought more for me, eat one!" Kageyama pushed Hinata's hand away. "It's fine." Kageyama remembered when Hinata bought him a bag of meat buns. It was just a little while ago- maybe a week or two, if he strains to remember. He's bad at dates and times. He remembers Hinata's excited little smile when he gave him the bag, but feels an ill feeling in his gut. He didn't know why, looking back on the memory, why he felt bad when he received the gift from Hinata. He should of been happy, surprised, but he felt upset towards himself instead.

Kageyama shook his head. Hinata looked happy now, walking home with Kageyama, eating the gift he had given him. It settled something in Kageyama, and he didn't want to look away. He felt it in his chest, a burning that felt good. Like he just won a match, and Kageyama decides he likes the feeling, even if he doesn't understand exactly he feels like this.

"Hey," Hinata hastily swallowed, "Do you want to go to my house? We can study or something this weekend!" He exclaimed, waving the bag in his hand excitedly as he suggested the plan. Kageyama thought about his plans- like usual, nothing. He doesn't need to really think about being able to spend time with Hinata. It's always a 'Yes'. Kageyama nodded. "Sure. Saturday?"

Hinata smiled, sunshine bright like the warmest waters, "Yeah!"

Hinata turned, about to go home on a different path, Kageyama looked at the boy- was that a new sweater? Kageyama backtracked, wait,

"That's my sweatshirt!" Hinata turned to him, raising his hands as if prepared for a direct attack from Kageyama. "Here, let me give it back to you!" Hinata started to pull off the sweatshirt. Kageyama glared at him across the street. It proved super effective, Hinata halting his actions to look back up at him, confused. "Just leave it. You can give it to me… Whenever."

Hinata smiled, and Kageyama left without a word. Hinata told him goodbye, yelling that he'd "See you tomorrow, Tobio!" If Kageyama closes his eyes, he can imagine Hinata jumping, waving his arm, lackadaisical as he'd turn, to run home, smile bright as ever.

Kageyama finds himself smiling at the thought, but finds he doesn't care, not a single soul except the cicadas chirping there to witness. He imagines Hinata, small and bright, in his sweatshirt, draping down his body. He forces himself to frown, face hot at the prospect.

Even if Kageyama probably lost in this game of love, a show of vulnerability, Kageyama thinks it's a fair trade, Hinata standing there, hands covered by large sleeves, in _Kageyama's_, makes him burn. It feels like summer instead.

Hinata Shouyou was absolutely right.

When they study, they get nothing done, he reflects, laying on the wood floor of his bedroom, papers surrounded everywhere. They tried to do their Algebra homework about… An hour ago? But then they started to talk about what teams were going to show up to Shinzen training camp, and got sidetracked. Hinata peeks over his arm. There still lies his half-finished worksheet, intimidating with the polynomials still left unfinished. He sees out of the corner of his eye the scribble he did of a grumpy snowman Kageyama ("Cause you're _so cold_ Tobio! Even during July, get it-" "Your drawing looks dumb" Snowman Kageyama growled, "And your sweating in the picture cause it's the middle of summer! You're melting-" Hinata had promptly gotten tackled by said snowman 'Bakayama', and their adventures with math had gotten off track for a bit)

Hinata rolled over, looking at the ceiling fan. He let out a gust of air, before turning to Kageyama. What was he doing?

Kageyama was doing what Hinata probably should've guessed of him, setting a volleyball while lying down. "How did you even find that?" Hinata asked. That was in his closet. When did Kageyama even look in his closet in the first place? Hinata yawned, the heat was clamoring, and he wanted to go back to bed. He was always tired now, he blamed extra practice. Kageyama missed a toss, the ball smacking his face, rolling away discarded. Hinata snickered. Kageyama turned around, giving him a glare that Hinata just smiled at.

Kageyama looked at his homework. To Hinata's stack of unfinished work, up to Hinata, and out the window.

"Wanna go outside?" Kageyama asked, dull as he shuffled his papers into a stack. It was dauntingly thick. Hinata shrugged. There was a 2% chance of them doing their work, and that was a generous estimate. Hinata got up, stretching, his stiff bones giving a 'pop' as he rolled his shoulders back.

Hinata winced at the heat. He seemed to have gotten a fever (Yes, again. His immune system is poorly failing him. He remembers being the strongest kid in his class, never getting sick in the winter. What happened?) and the scorching rays on his skin did not help. He turned to Kageyama, who seemed much happier (he almost had a neutral expression on his face instead of a constant frown, that was an indicator if any by Hinata's book) now that they've gone outside. Hinata shook his head at the almost peaceful look. He guesses it doesn't matter, he'll stay outside. His headache feels less important, pushed aside as Kageyama turns to him, a smile (well, 'smile') on his face.

"I have an idea!" Hinata high-fived himself mentally. Why didn't he think of it sooner? "I'll go get it from the shed!" He ran towards their backyard.

Kageyama looked at the running boy, confused. "Get what?" Wondering what Hinata meant. What kind of cryptic bullshit was that?

Hinata skidded around the corner, almost tripping over the bend as he ran into the front yard. "Fight me!" He held cocked in his hand- a mighty weapon. A water gun, ah, yes.

Kageyama reached out his hand, eyebrows furrowing. "Lets go."

Hinata threw the other water gun to him, smiling to himself, conspiring. He knew from Kageyama's expression that Kageyama was going to take this way too seriously. Too bad Hinata wasn't losing today.

Hinata wishes they started the game sooner as he sees his adorable little sister, Hinata Natsu, standing on the porch, waving her arms as she noticed her 'new favorite', Kage-kun. Why?

The little girl skips off the porch, bounding up to dark-haired boy. "Kage-kun!" Kageyama turned to her, blinking down at the girl hanging on his legs. And Hinata double-takes as Kageyama lifts her on his shoulders, without her having to say a word.

Natsu yips happily, slinging her arms around his neck as he settled the girl on his shoulders. She starts to clamor about the area around her, from the trees to how far down the street she can see. Hinata almost feels deja-vu, until Kageyama says, "Alright. 30 seconds to choose our spots, then it starts?" Hinata smiles, a bit too giddy. "You're on!" He feels like he's on the cupse of laughter, hanging warm in his chest, and it lays heavy on his lips. It feels great, and he sprints to the backyard, wondering where Kageyama will be at.

Hinata scoffs, climbing up the limb of a tree. Probably somewhere obvious. Last time they played 1v1, Kageyama didn't even try to pick a spot. He just stood there, confused, as Hinata stood in shock at realizing the setter hadn't moved an inch.

After probably 30 seconds, Hinata dimly realizes that if he ever wanted to find Kageyama he probably shouldn't have chosen his hiding place to be in a tree. He starts to scramble down, before hearing a loud thump, and he hides behind a branch. He wills himself silent as he looks down the tree to see Kageyama, searching the ground-level for him. Hinata silences a snicker, adjusting his grip on his water-gun. Oblivious Baka-yama.

He stares though, arm going slack, as something wills him still. Kageyama seems to have stayed in place- and is now talking to his baby sister, the girl waving her arms around. The child became unsteady, about to fall backwards, before Kageyama quickly secured her legs, and Hinata could hear him tell her, in a voice stern but… warm? To keep her hands on his neck. She does so, laughing, telling him to "go!" with a pat on his head, and, to Hinata's surprise (he himself doesn't even know why he's surprised anymore) Kageyama starts to run in circles, the girl screeching in joy at the jostled movement.

Hinata looked at the scene, forgetting what was happening, and felt… The blocker fisted a hand in his shirt, imagining how fast his heart was pounding. It made him feel warm. He should be happy to see Kageyama get along so well with his sister, right?

Then why did he long to see that again? Why…

Hinata let out a shaky breath, launching himself out of the tree, with silent foot-steps he prowled over to the setter, who was about to leave the backyard.

Natsu turns around, to lock eyes with her brother, water-gun in hand, aimed at 'Kage-kun's' back. They blink, and Hinata starts mouthing pleas, Hinata _knows_ Natsu can read his lips!

Natsu lets out a gasp, "Kage-kun, look!" Hinata stood still, in shock at the betrayal, and comes face-to-face with Kageyama.

Who started to lift his gun up, posing to fire, face steeled in cold indifference.

Hinata lets out a screech, booking it across the lawn as Kageyama follows close behind, a squealing Natsu on his shoulders. Hinata spares a glance behind him before rolling behind a fire hydrant, seeing Natsu pulling on Kageyama's short hair, a begrudging Kageyama letting her as he kept a firm grasp on her ankles. It feels perfect for a moment, though Hinata thinks he should feel indifferent to Kageyama carrying his obnoxious baby sister, not incredibly happy. Hinata realizes he's in the middle of battle. Does he have dementia or something, how forgetful is he?

He pulls out his gun, training it on Kageyama with the well crafted confidence only an expert player in water gun battles would have. "Viva la revolution, Kageyama!" And he fires.

They both still, as Hinata sees where his shot landed. There, across Kageyama's torso, a fatal kill. Hinata jumped up, fist-bumping into the air "Yes!" Hinata looked up to Kageyama, who was begrudging as he looked away from the victorious spiker.

"I can't believe you lost to me, Kage-kun! Your aim must be getting worse!" Hinata mocked, fully expecting the push from said 'Kage-kun', and instead bounded up to the setter as they walked inside, toe-ing their shoes off.

"Here, I'll get drinks! What do you want?" (Hinata feels himself preen, he's a good host, despite what others might believe!)

Kageyama shrugged, following him to the kitchen. He's been here before, so Hinata doesn't bother with giving him the run-down of the place in case he forgot.

Hinata's mother leans into the kitchen, a sulken Natsu by her side. "We'll be going to Natsu's school for Parent Day. I'll be back tonight, alright? There are leftovers in the fridge." Hinata nods, waving goodbye (he was too old to give goodbye kisses and hugs anymore, alright!...) as she took off.

Sitting in his bedroom, still staring at the same uncompleted homework, Hinata looks up to see Kageyama pulling a face. "Do you have any other shirts I can wear?" Hinata tilts his head. What?

Kageyama blinks. "To change into. Did you already forget? I'm drenched with water," Hinata shook his head, feeling dumb. "I knew that! Let me check!" Hinata hops up, going to his closet.

Kageyama glances at the clothing, and shakes his head not even a second later. Hinata looks up at him, "Yeah. These look like they're made for an 8 year old. None of these are gonna fit,"

Hinata gaped, "Hey! Maybe you're just fat, Bakayama," Kageyama gave him a look that said "_Really?"_, Hinata looked away, huffing, "Well, I don't know. There's no clothing here that'll fit you."

Kageyama shrugged, pulling off his shirt. Hinata stepped back, quickly looking away as Kageyama continued to stare at him. "Where should I put this at?"

"What?!" Hinata immediately flinched. Jesus Christ, was that a voice crack? How pathetic was he?

Kageyama was still staring at him, and Hinata fought the urge to bristle defensively, or run away. Or both. "Uuuh, the hamper. It's in the laundry room." He pointed behind him to the door, a weak smile sliding on his face as he looked _everywhere_ but Kageyama's shirtless torso. And his face. Or his lower body, as his joggers hung _just right_ on his hips- Jesus Christ. Hinata resigns himself to staring at a piece of Kageyama's hair, sticking up from changing out of his shirt. Kageyama brushes past him to leave, and Hinata lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He feels rather weak, like he hasn't breathed in a while. Hinata leans against his closet.

Hinata is in the bathroom, staring at his phone screen. He probably shouldn't set it as his phone screen, but he knew when he saw it, hiding in the trees, that it was perfect. With a smile far too happy, he stares at his new lock screen. Kageyama will probably complain for weeks, but Hinata doesn't mind.

The image stares back at him, of Tobio, with shockingly warm eyes and a half grin, and on his shoulders was Natsu, ginger-haired and bouncy. It leaves something in Hinata's chest, a longing for this to be _always_. It is not jealousy, at least, he thinks. But he stares at the photo, until he feels that there is something severely missing when he turns his phone screen off. He stares at his reflection, disheveled and flushed in the black mirror. Then to the mirror, the clearer reflection of himself, dull and faded.

He remembers Kageyama, shirtless and relaxed, in a way that one can frame as confidence (this is the one time Hinata would like to believe so. It makes him feel warm and not in a good way), a hand on his hip, his shirt hanging limply in his other. Staring at Hinata. Questioning. Demanding. Hinata hides his face in his hands, as if dodging a stare that isn't even there. He shivers, a chill passing through him.

He does not know what he'll do, drudging (in a way to presume innocence, that he was not excited to see his half-naked teammate, perhaps? He does not enjoy this, not one bit) to his bedroom, the light already on.

If Hinata is good at one thing, it's not studying.

And staring at Kageyama's shirtless body, as they both sit on his bed, "studying for Algebra". Quadratics? Polynomials? All Hinata knows about those silly things that they're aren't important.

He remembers Kageyama, shirt-drenched and smiling, peeks out of the corner of his eye to find Kageyama, staring frustrated at his homework, in a way that should look normal, not hot. He turned around, hand clenching tightly around his pencil. He looked down to notice that his lead was broken, pencil smushed against the blank worksheet. Hinata sighed.

He reached over Kageyama to get a pencil on his nightstand. Was he too obvious? Of course. He sat back down, feeling awkward. He could feel Kageyama tense as he leaned over him, how he leaned away from him.

Hinata turned to Kageyama, he could already feel the setter stare at him. He looked rather blank-faced, if it wasn't for the red on his cheeks. Hinata wanted to smile but knew he looked, if not more, as red.

It's simple. To kiss. Even if Hinata feels like he's flying, heart-racing, like he's just sprinted all across town, as if he was trying to go from one end of the Miyagi prefecture to another. It feels thrilling. It feels terrifying. After all these attempts (practice makes perfect, Ukai said once) of kissing, this feels different. More electrifying. Maybe because Kageyama's shirtless. Or because they're alone in his bedroom, door closed, on his bed, Hinata remembers. Hinata knows.

It's wet, hurried, and Hinata wonders what's the rush, but doesn't think of taking it slow. It's unbearable- and the hurried licking and sucking makes Hinata only want for more. Sitting in Kageyama's lap, he cranes his head up, urging Kageyama to _hurry up _as the boy licks and sucks down his throat, squirming. It's Hinata's sensitive spot- Kageyama knows that, the jerk, as Hinata leans back, going boneless in Kageyama's hold as he continues nipping him, and it's quite unfair, really.

Kageyama's hands are drifting up his shirt in no time, and when his hands (the same hands that set to him, and why does that thought excite Hinata so much?!) get to his nipples Hinata buries his face into Kageyama's neck, praying that Kageyama didn't hear the moan. He shouldn't even enjoy it. But one too many times fooling around on Kageyama's living room floor (Do they ever learn?) and Kageyama found out. And he's been abusing it ever since, Hinata pouts to himself as he shivers, curling into the setter as his sensitivity is used against him. He leans his head on Kageyama's shoulder, breathing deeply into the boy's neck.

Kageyama's always smelled good, as Hinata breathes deeply into the scent. Sure, Kageyama's a sweaty teenage boy, but he wonders what cologne Kageyama wears. It smells amazing, and Hinata focuses back onto something more important. His major hard-on.

Hinata's short are taken off and it feels a bit more serious. A lot more. Hinata feels himself slowing down, his mind is panicking. Is he really ready for this? He looks up to Kageyama's face, flushed and panting. Hinata is burning and Kageyama's hands are cold to him, cooling him down when he can't seem to. When Kageyama touches him, attentively but hastily, Hinata muffles his groan into his hand, pleasure overtaking him. He wills himself to look down, only to immediately look up again. The look of Kageyama's hand on his erection, taking care of him, is something so obscene that Hinata can only dream of.

It's slow, grinding, pleasurable, when Hinata moves _just_ right against Kageyama. They fall into a rhythm, and Hinata knows that Kageyama is close too when he muffles his moans against Hinata's neck. Tired and shaking, their moves become sloppy, and Hinata pants against Kageyama's burning skin as he rides out his orgasm. He feels Kageyama bite him, something that should piss him off, but the pain causes him to thrust his hips up faster, the pain only amplifying his high.

Hinata falls to the side of Kageyama, breathing heavily. He hears Kageyama ask him something about if he can stay, but his eyelids feel shockingly heavy before he's out.

Kageyama stares at his boyfriend, before sighing. He was about to go to sleep too, figuring that if it was 9 PM and Hinata's mother still hasn't asked when Kageyama's leaving, he may as well stay. Laying down, he closed his eyes.

And found that he wasn't tired.

Kageyama rolled over, he was just tired a second ago, but now he was wide awake. There was only one thought- what if someone found them like _this_?

'Someone?' Kageyama tried to rationalize, who would? Hinata's mother, he guessed. Slipping his clothes on, Kageyama silently padded out of Hinata's bedroom, before turning to look at him, dead asleep to the world, snoring softly. He went back, laying a blanket on the boy. He was shivering, and Kageyama swears he can see goosebumps, dark against Hinata's pale arms. 'How is he even able to go to sleep like that? So useless...' Kageyama shook his head, grabbing clothes from the closet. How was Hinata not always sick before Kageyama, again?

Kageyama lays back in bed, next to a dressed Hinata. The boy slept like a brick the whole time, which did not help, but before he knew it Kageyama was asleep, no more worries in his mind.

Hinata awoke, burning and sweating. His clothes hung damp on his skin, and he wondered for a moment why he was dressed in completely different clothing before shrugging. He turned to Kageyama, the pool of arousal in his stomach rather strange. Did he have a wet dream? Hinata usually remembers what he dreamt about, but this time he does not. It doesn't make sense to do this, midnight on a school night, but Hinata isn't really sure if time matters in this universe, because the numbers that stare back at him don't register in his mind. They're too bright for his eyes, blurry from sleep.

He's shaking Kageyama awake before he knows it, and already feels relief when he sees Kageyama wake up, looking up at Hinata's looming face, questioning. The concern on the setter's face secretly relieves Hinata. No, Kageyama will not leave him. The fear that grips him so tightly makes no sense, Hinata knows, and he'll question himself about it tomorrow. For now, he kisses Kageyama, and Kageyama is pulling him off, face blurry as he says something Hinata thinks is "What's wrong?"

Hinata shakes his head. He is saying something, Hinata is, blurred and shaky as he pleas. He needs Kageyama- he decides. Hinata, after enough friction with Kageyama, feels Kageyama, just hard enough. Kageyama wants him too, then?

He comes down from his high, hot and panting, relatively quickly. Hinata still feels unsatiated, unsettled somewhere in himself. He drifts off to sleep, and wonders if he sees the sun shining through his windows, or if it's his mind playing tricks on him.


End file.
